


Uncle Petyr!

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Petyr Baelish, a close friend of the family, has always been the muse in young Sansa Stark's life ever since she could remember. Her feelings towards her non-biological uncle get more and more intense as she nears her 18th birthday.There were times... when his eyes darkened slightly, his voice droped a decibel and he couldn't seem to divert his gaze from her, when she wondered if perhaps he felt the same way.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the second story I've posted, YAY!! I've only just started this one and it will be a multi-chapter story, but no... I'm not good at keeping to a schedule so I can't promise to weekly updates after the first few chapters but I will update when I can.
> 
> If you haven't guessed... I LOVE modern Petyr!

A crush, that was all it was. That was all it _could_ be.

Either way, it was so far the biggest crush she'd ever had. He consumed her thoughts constantly, and he has ever since she could remember.

He was her mother’s old friend, adopted by Sansa’s grandfather for a short time when he was a boy. He had always been a part of her life, as far as she could remember, anyways. He came over often for dinners and weekend stays. He babysat for her mother and father as well, a lot of the time. Catelyn thinks of him as a younger brother, a handful of years apart in age, and because of that, the kids took to calling him uncle. He turned 34 last month and Sansa was due to turn 18 in a few months; _Then it’ll be legal,_ she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She’s always had a secret hope that he was waiting to make any advances on her because of the jail sentence he’d receive for it if he did, and that as soon as she was old enough, he’d kiss her senseless.

She’d witnessed him have a few girlfriends, but they never lasted long. That didn’t stop the jealousy that rose in Sansa’s throat every time she thought about the brunette twit that was slung over his shoulder last christmas. She’d had boyfriend’s too, though, and she was thrilled when his eyes had narrowed on the blond boy that she’d brought home last week. Joffrey. She wasn’t dating him, nor did she particularly like him very much, but it was nice to make him jealous for a night… even if she did have to suffer his slobbering kisses as a result.

It was Easter tomorrow, and so he was staying for the weekend. Her mother had told her a long time ago that he didn’t have any family besides them, and that he was very grateful for the invitations. Sansa found that sad and sweet at the same time.

* * *

_Ten years earlier._

_“Hey, baby girl. How's my little beauty Queen?” He cooed, bending down to tuck a strand of her messy auburn hair behind her ear. He stopped to take a moment to admire the little golden hoop earrings he had given her on her birthday last year before taking her to get them pierced._

_“Uncle Petyr!” She smiled and wrapped her little arms around him tightly. He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head as he pulled away._

_“I’ve brought you something.” He stated and her eyes widened cutely as the excitement grew in those blue orbs. He smirked a little as he reached into his jacket pocket to reveal a lemon sweet. Her favourite. She gasped adorably and reached for it, but he held it just out of her wanting reach. “Ah, ah. Shouldn’t I get a kiss first?” He asked and she blushed, looking down at her shoes._

_“Uncle Petyr! I can’t-`" she giggled. “I can’t_ kiss _you!”_

_“Oh? Why not?” He played along, tilting his head to the side. “You don’t want to give your uncle a kiss?”_

_Her eyes widened. “No! It’s just…”_

_“Do you want the candy, baby?” He teased, swinging it around in front of her. She jumped at it, but he was too quick. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You make me sad, Sansa. You think I’m unkissable?” He turned his very kissable cheek towards her, gesturing to it._

_She blushed again before closing her eyes tight and quickly leaning forwards to peck his cheek, snatching the candy from his hand as she did so, and running off towards her parents in the other room._

* * *

“Sansa?”

She blinked the thoughts from her eyes and looked up. Her parents were staring at her expectantly and Petyr, who was sitting across from her, was biting back an amused smirk. “Yes? Sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night.” She explained.

“I asked how school was going." Her mother repeated, not looking too pleased with her daughter's rudeness.

"Alright…" Sansa replied, looking down at the mashed potatoes on her plate and stabbing her fork into them. Sansa was a straight A student… except for history. Her parents knew that, so the reason they asked now, she wasn't sure.

"Your last history test wasn't the greatest." Catelyn pushed, as she chewed a piece of chicken. Sansa gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to try and _calmly_ reply.

"History?" Petyr interrupted before Sansa had a chance to bite back. "I'm not bad at history. I could help?"

Her eyes lit up a little. Extra hours alone with Petyr!? "Oh, really? I have a project I've been working on and I could use some help putting it together if you'd be up for it?"

"Sounds good, sweetling." He replied, smiling gently as he continued his meal. "Are you still with that boy?" He asked after a moment's pause.

She swallowed down the potatoes to answer. "Joffrey? He comes around every so often, but not really." She answered casually and watched as his jaw tightened slightly while chewing his food. She wanted him to assume the things they've done when Joffrey came over, to jump to the worst conclusions, even though she's barely had her first kiss (not counting the sloppy attempts from Joffrey).

"He's a nice lad, isn't he?" Catelyn interjected and Sansa nodded, not because she thought so because she didn't, but because Petyr was watching her.

She didn't have any illusions that he's ever looked at her as more than a little girl, but she had hope. She had to have hope.

* * *

_Eight years earlier._

_"And he just kissed me! Right on the lips! He stole my first kiss." She exclaimed as she cried into Petyr's shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly._

_"Now, now… hush baby girl." He cooed in her ear and she took a deep breath to calm herself. He angled her face so she'd look up at him with a delicate finger beneath her chin. "He can't take that from you."_

_She frowned. "What do you mean?" She skeptically asked and he smiled a little, trying to cheer her up with a playful nudge._

_"Your first kiss is whatever you make it. Whatever you count as your first." He explained and she twisted her mouth in thought before smiling brightly._

_"Oh, really!?" She asked, hopping up on the couch so she stood towering over him. He nodded affirmatively and she immediately leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, but closer to his mouth. "Thank you, Uncle Petyr."_

_"Anything for my girl."_

* * *

She tried, in vain, not to stare at him while he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt. It was just them in her parent's office, the place she regularly went to do homework. His arms were thin, like the rest of him, but still very pleasant to look at, and she yelped as she accidentally hot glued her finger.

He chuckled. "How'd you manage that?" He mocked as he moved closer. She was shaking her hand and holding back a curse.

He took the injured hand into his warm one and inspected the damage, slowly peeling off the glue. When he finished, he held her hand up to his mouth, her stomach fluttering about, and planted a sweet kiss on the reddened skin of her finger. "There," He said with finality. "All better." She turned back to her work to hide her blush.

She just about _melted_ when she watched him spray paint her WW1 model; he looked sexy as _hell_ doing it, shaking the can before spraying and examining and spraying again. When they both finished the project looked incredible and she was sure she'd get her best mark yet in that class. The index finger on his right hand was tinted dark green from the paint but he didn't seem to mind much. He was leaning against the desk, cleaning his hands on a tissue when she approached him, jumping up to sit beside him on the desk.

"Thank you, Pete." She said and he turned to her. "It means a lot that you helped me."

He nodded. "I know what your mother's like." He started, folding his arms across his chest and facing her completely. "She thinks of you as this golden child that can do no wrong… You're her little bird. It's hard to live in a cage like that your whole life."

She swallowed thickly. Finally someone understood. She shouldn't be surprised that he was the one to understand. "She just expects me to be perfect but that's an incredibly unrealistic expectation for someone."

He blinked slowly, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips (she _loved_ it when he did that). "Let's live a little, then."

She frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, watching as his expression grew into pure excitement. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little plastic bag. Upon further inspection she spied some kind of green… plant? It looked oddly like marijuana, not that she'd ever seen any in person before. He shook the bag playfully. "Is that…?"

"Yes. Would you like to try?" He offered as he pulled out a few slits of thin paper that she assumed he'd use to roll it. She stuttered.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened as he placed the bag and the paper down and started walking around the office, as if looking for something.

"You don't happen to know where your mother's grinder is, do you?" He asked and her eyebrows rose in surprise as he opened drawers.

"She… she doesn't smoke pot!" She exclaimed a little defensively and he shot her a ' _seriously'_ look.

"You don't think so?" He asked with a satisfied smirk and she frowned. He looked back down to rummage through an open drawer until he seemingly found what he was looking for and his smirk grew as he stepped back over to the desk. "Then why does she have this?" He held up a silver, round object before opening it and plucking a little of the plant from the bag and placed it in the… grinder.

"She…" Sansa trailed off in confusion. Her _mother_ smokes? Or _has_ smoked?

He smirked smugly at her as he closed the lid and twisted the two pieces together, grinding the plant with a somewhat satisfying noise. She breathed in deeply and was surprised when she found she actually liked the smell of the drug. When he finished, he opened it again, pinching the crushed up plant between thumb and index finger and making a thick line down the length of the paper strip.

"Here, lick it." He told her, pointing to the shiny strip on the edge of the paper. She gave him a questioning gaze. "Come on, you're my lucky charm. I want it to be a good one." _How could she refuse that?_ She hesitantly leaned forwards and stuck her tongue out, sliding it along the seal. "That's a good girl." _Was it bad that a shiver ran down her spine when he called her that?_ Yes.

He rolled it up, making a few alterations here and there before holding it up towards her so she could see. "I know you want to try." He teased, reaching into his pocket again to retrieve a lighter. "Do you want to do it first?" She shook her head and he smiled a little. "Come here," He grabbed her hand and led her out of the office and then out of the house to stand on the back porch.

"What if someone sees?" She worried aloud as he placed the joint between his lips and held the lighter up to it.

"It's late, everyone's asleep." He justified with the thing still in his mouth. A flame sparked from the lighter and he breathed in deeply, his eyes closing. The image was hypothesizing for Sansa to watch. He blew out after a moment and hummed in agreement, licking his lips again. "Yeah, that's nice." He commented, looking at the thin, smoking stick between his fingers. He placed it between his lips again and took another, slightly longer, hit.

Then he held it towards her, watching as she stared at it. "You don't have to, Sansa. But if you don't, don't do it because you're scared of disappointing _them_." He pointed above them where her parent's room was located. That did it for her.

She reached for it with hesitation, fingers brushing his as he handed it to her. "What do I do?" She asked and he grinned encouragingly, stepping closer (to her enjoyment).

"Put it between your lips and take a breath, long and slow. And then blow it out." He told her, though his voice sounded slightly deeper than usual and he was watching her intently.

She did as he told her and breathed in. It tickled her throat, but she didn't cough. She wanted to impress him. "Whoa, whoa, that's good. Now let it out." He said hastily and she listened, laughing afterwards.

"You said long and slow!" She exclaimed jokingly and he grinned again, snatching the joint back from her and taking another hit.

"Drug addict." He teased as he blew the smoke in her direction. She waved it out of her face and fake glared at him. "Here," He started, getting an idea. "Try this…" He positioned himself in front of her and held the joint near his mouth. "I'm going to take a hit, and then blow the smoke in your mouth. You inhale as I do so, okay?"

She didn't have time to respond, or wonder what exactly he meant, because he was already breathing in the drug. When he pulled the joint away, he leaned down close to her… closer than they've ever been, and waited until she opened her mouth. He slowly blew the smoke into her mouth as she sucked it back.

"Very good, sweetling." He praised as he backed up a little, to her dismay. She breathed it out and smiled. She was beginning to feel it, that's for sure. He asked if she wanted anymore but when she refused, he put it out on the bottom of his shoe and flicked it somewhere in the garden, sending her a wink as they went back inside.

"Tell me a secret." He asked as they situated themselves on the couch, her feet in his lap. He rubbed at them subconsciously as he watched her.

"Ohhh, I see now… you just wanted to know all my secrets." She accused playfully, feeling herself swaying to the side and back again; it was definitely affecting her.

He chuckled. "I wanted you to have a good time and do something for yourself for once. This is just an added bonus." He clarified and she smiled a little.

"Hmm… what kind of secret?" She asked and the corner of his mouth curved upwards in amusement.

"Secret desire?" He suggested and she immediately blushed, her blush turning into a giggle, which turned into a fit of giggles. _You are my secret desire, Petyr Baelish._ "What?" He asked in amusement, beginning to laugh too.

When they both calmed down, he narrowed his eyes on her playfully. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I don't have one."

"Bullshit." He replied immediately and her eyes widened slightly at the language. He'd only recently started swearing in front of her. He leaned closer, leaned _over_ her. "There's something."

"What's yours?" She threw back at him, ignoring her disappointment when he leaned back again, straightening his spine.

"Mm, to rub Sansa Stark's feet for the rest of my life." He joked, massaging the arch of her foot with his thumbs. She hummed in agreement and closed her eyes.

"I-I want to be wanted. Not for sex and not for a reputation boost… for me." She said quietly and their eyes locked.

"You need to date men. Not boys, unfortunately." He paused, looking down at her feet again. "It's a shame you're so young." Her eyes snapped up to stare at him. That seemed so… _real._ He cleared his throat. "Being young is great, don't get me wrong. But once you're older, you'll be able to find someone that seriously cares about you. Someone mature."

She swallowed thickly as she watched him. "I'd like that a lot." She replied cautiously, wondering if he were _truly_ speaking in general. She surely wasn't.

He nodded, a cheeky smile forming. "I know you would." Then he met her eyes again and there was hunger there, unmistakable. Beyond that was sadness and the hunger faded quickly. He _couldn't_ just be talking in general, could he?

She licked her lips as she contemplated making a potentially terrible mistake… she could always play it off by how high she was, though…

She pulled her feet from his grasp and spun around so her feet faced the other direction now, slowly lowering her head to rest across his lap. She _heard_ his breath hitch as his dark eyes followed every action. She stared up at him challengingly and he slowly licked his lips, almost seductively, _almost_. He rested a hand on the hip furthest away from him, his arm across her stomach. And the other went to her hair.

Her eyes closed as he threaded his fingers through the auburn locks. She shivered when his grip on her hip tightened, his thumb slipping under the white blouse she had on and touched scorching bare skin. She had to bite her lip not to moan at the innocent, but on the other hand, not so innocent caressing.

"I love this hair." He commented after a while, his voice thick. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Just like mum's." She stated a little bitterly. Petyr had confessed to her once that as a boy he had a bit of a crush on Cat, and since that day Sansa had always felt a little jealous of her.

"No." He started, holding a strand up to examine it in the fire light. "It's lighter. It's more beautiful."

She blushed a little, like she always does around him, and turned slightly, her face now angled more towards his stomach. She felt him adjust a little, clearly uncomfortable with the position… her cheek pressed against his upper thigh, so so close to finding out if he was attracted to her or not.

"I haven't looked at your mother like that for a long time, Sansa." He told her and she twisted her mouth in embarrassment. "Why does it bother you?" He added and she bit down on her bottom lip. She shrugged. He ran his fingers down her arm and then back up, chuckling as he felt the goosebumps rise. "Are you attracted to me, Sansa?" He asked darkly and Sansa's eyes widened.

"What?" She wanted to curse herself for sounding so childish. She _hated_ sounding childish in front of him. He smirked down at her.

"I said… Are you attracted to me?" He repeated and she took in a shaky breath. "I've often wondered during times like these."

she swallowed thickly. "You're my uncle…" Was her reply and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a friend of your mother's." He corrected and she sat up to face him. She frowned a little, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Yeah but you're like 16 years older than me." She countered and his smirk broadened. He only ever looked at her this way when they were alone… and even then, it was nothing like the hunger growing in his eyes now.

"That's not an answer." He pointed out and she looked away, feeling herself growing hot. Her eyes returned to his when she felt his fingers brush the side of her face.

She started laughing. "How high are you?" She teased to avoid the question and his scorching gaze. He smiled and started chuckling.

She found no sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Things are getting intense between her and Petyr for the first time and she doesn't know what to do about it!
> 
> How do you guys feel about the flashbacks? I wanted to try something different and I think seeing Petyr treating his little girl like that is the sweetest little thing ever.
> 
> Just to explain really quick about the flashbacks, though... They aren't meant to be creepy in anyway and SPOILER ALERT: You learn (probably) in the next chapter that during the flashbacks he truly doesn't think of her as anything more than his niece. He's not a creepy pedophile is this fic, lol.


	2. Petyr's Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr reflects, and on easter morning Sansa participates in the adult's easter traditions.

_Eleven years earlier._

_"Tell me again who your favourite uncle is." He told her, arms folded across his chest as he watched her shocked expression as she plucked one of the earrings from the velvet case and held it up for inspection_

_"Uncle Petyr…" She breathed, her eyes wide and azure blue. "They… they're beautiful._

_"Just like my girl." He said without a beat. Sansa grinned and wrapped her arms around him tightly_

_"Thank you. I love them." She told him, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. "And you've always been my favourite." He lifted her up playfully and swung her around, giggles erupting from her in squeals._

_"Now you just have to get your ears pierced, my dear." He reminded her as he set her down and her face suddenly flushed pale. "Now don't you worry, little dove, uncle Petyr will take care of his girl." He told her sternly, chuffing her affectionately under the chin._

_They went a few hours later to the tattoo parlor together, Cat with them. Petyr was so proud of her as he watched her anxiously swing her legs while they waited. His brave little girl. Fear filled her eyes when the man entered, a needle in his hand. Her eyes flickered nervously over to his and he stepped closer, kneeling beside her._

_"It's okay, sweetling. I promise." He told her, planting a kiss to her cheek._

_"No, Petyr!" She started, eyes wide as he backed away. She reached her little hand out, multi-coloured bracelets wrapped around her wrist. He looked to Cat, who smiled sweetly at the two of them. She was always happy with how close they were, knowing Sansa needed a role model like himself and also knowing that Petyr needed something good to focus on. He took her little hand in both of his and let her squeeze tightly when the needle pierced her skin._

* * *

Petyr wondered how Catelyn would react if she ever found out about what went on in his mind when it came to her eldest daughter; disgust, surely. She'd never invite him over again.

He never use to look at his little sweetling that way. She was a toddler when he first met her. Him and Cat had just started talking again. He was barely 18 at the time, still going through school, but Cat had needed him to look after her for the weekend while she and Ned visited her sick aunt in Riverrun. The kids had an instant connection to him, Sansa especially, and from that day forth he was around all the time. For a long time she was only 'Cat's little girl', but when she was around 14, he went to Australia for a year and a half… when he returned she was nothing like what he remembered. The baby face gone, replaced with mature, beautiful features. She had grown her hair out and it looked just as lovely as always. She had grown into herself, finally understanding the person she was and how that person liked to speak and present themself. What was _really_ different was her long legs… her _chest_ … all of it threw him off guard and he was sick at himself for months because of the reaction his body had at just the thought of her. It was sick, and wrong and so so so bad… but he wanted her like nothing he'd ever wanted before. But it wasn't just attraction, either. He knew her, and he loved her… and he wanted her to be happy more than anything he'd ever wanted before. And a part of him wondered, _hoped,_ that maybe she wanted him too.

After she retired to bed that night, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and gritted his teeth, shaking his head at the teenage act he was about to commit. But he couldn't help it… her face was _right there_ , pressed so close to the place he was currently aching. Could she see it? _Feel it?_ He shuddered as he unclasped his belt, the metal pieces of it clinking against each other as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He palmed himself, his bottom lip between his teeth as he imagined her face pressed against the hard bulge instead of his hand.

The blood rushing to his groin was red-hot and he actually gasped at the heat and hardness of himself when his hand slipped into his briefs. _Gods he wanted her_.

What would it feel like, he wondered, to have her own dainty little fingers wrapped around him. Would she know what to do? Would he have to teach her? -He assumed it would be the latter of the two, but he didn't mind… he found it endearing. He wondered what he'd say: "Up and down, sweetling, slowly." And " _Ah_ , yes, do that again." And "Faster, please baby girl, faster." _And finally_ , he thought as he felt himself tighten. "Suck me, baby. Please, _please_ , suck me". She would lower herself to her knees in front of him, licking her lips as she got closer.

He came with a gasp, his body gutting as his seed shot across the room to coat the door. He wanted to laugh… _this is what she does to me._ Then he _did_ start laughing, perhaps it was the weed or maybe it was just because of how utterly _fucked_ he was.

* * *

_Was it a dream?_ She wondered the next morning. Had it all been a dream? A wonderful _wonderful_ dream. Confusing, of course, but still amazing. She had smoked with him, tried something new with him. Gods knew she wanted to try a great _many_ things with him.

"Sansa?" Her mother tapped on her door before pushing it open. Sansa's eyes found hers. She came in and sat on her bed. "As you're turning 18 soon, I wanted to give you the choice this year to either spend Easter morning with your siblings finding chocolate… or to spend it with the adults drinking and playing games?"

Sansa's eyes widened in excitement. She'd be waiting years for her mother's invitation to their little get together. This must mean Jon, her cousin, had shown up this morning… Theon, too. She stood up, eager to start the morning. Her mother laughed. "I'll take that as a yes to be with us?" Sansa nodded, shuffling around in her closet to find something spring-like to wear. "Alright, well, I have some alcohol downstairs but I don't want you to go overboard, okay?"

"Yes, mum, of course. Thank you so much!" Sansa threw her arms around her neck and hugged her before she left. Sansa changed into ripped jeans and a light-blue, denim button up shirt. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and descended the stairs.

Arya, Rickon and Bran were running about the house, finding Easter eggs. She entered the kitchen and smiled when she spotted Jon and Theon, both of which tackled her in a hug.

"You get to hangout with the big kids this year, hm?" Jon teased lightly and she swatted at him, taking her place beside Jon and, she smiled, Petyr.

"We're playing 'Spill'" Theon informed her as he shuffled the cards before placing them in a neat stack in the middle. "We each take turns reading out a card and on each card there's a question that everyone has to answer. We vote on who had the best answer and everyone else has to drink." He explained and Sansa nodded. Petyr stood from the table to grab another glass and he filled hers with red wine. She smiled gratefully as he handed it to her and sat back down.

"Petyr or I win every year." Theon added smugly and she turned to Petyr in surprise, who shrugged.

"Okay, let's start…" Jon declared, picking up the card atop the deck. He cleared his voice. _"Who, out of the people sitting at the table, would you choose to survive with during a zombie apocalypse?"_

Theon was sitting on the other side of Jon so he went first. "Ned. No question about it."

Then Robb. "Jon, definitely. Have you seen those _muscles!?"_ He was teasing Jon, who spent most his time working out. Her cousin rolled his eyes.

Her mother went next. "Darling," she turned to her husband. "I love you, but I'd choose Petyr. He'd find some clever way to get us away from all the violence." Ned huffed playfully and Petyr breathed a laugh, shrugging.

Her father chose Robb, his eldest son, and Petyr pursed his lips in thought before turning to her. "Sansa, for sure." She raised an eyebrow at him as everyone made sounds of protest, telling him he had to be _legit._ He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, it's a zombie _apocalypse…,_ we're all going to die. And when that time comes I don't want Ned's face to be the last I see!"

Sansa went a lovely shade of pink at that declaration, and decided to choose Robb even though she'd much rather choose Petyr. She didn't want to be _predictable,_ though, but Petyr knew when he flashed her a smile.

"Well, I'd choose Arya if she were here, but as she's not… Theon."

Catelyn won that round and Sansa had her first taste of red wine. It was good, oddly refreshing as it coated her tongue and slithered down her throat. She could feel Petyr watching her.

Robb asked, _What's the last thing you shoplifted, if you ever had?._ Sansa couldn't help the blush that surfaced when Petyr said his, which won by miles. "Condoms." Everyone laughed in disbelief and he chuckled, looking slightly embarrassed but also a little smug. "What was I to do!?" He exclaimed. "I didn't have any money and it was an _emergency."_ He justified. The guys couldn't stop laughing.

The next card was one Robb read out, _What is something you've done that you wish you could undo?,_ and Theon won with: "Chugging an entire bottle of rum while he was in Ireland, and taking a girl home who was actually transgender but only finding out while we were in bed."

Catelyn read out the show-stopper, though. _Most adventurous place you had sex._ Sansa's eyes widened and she wondered if this was really something she wanted to hear. Her mother immediately flushed red and Ned smirked. Sansa knew she'd want to plug her ears by the way her mother was blushing.

"On the- ah… washing machine." She admitted and Ned wrapped an arm around her. Petyr barked a laugh and slapped Ned on the back.

"I've heard from women that the vibrations are nice." He deadpanned and Theo chuckled. "I think you should skip me for now… I have a feeling I'm going to win this one." Petyr added and so they went to Sansa who shook her head and so it was Jon's turn next.

"A hammock." He said and everyone's eyes widened, Theon fist bumping him. Theon's place was in a bathroom… in front of a mirror. And Robb's was on a rooftop. Everyone seemed excited for Petyr's but Sansa felt herself not wanting to hear.

"It's hard to choose just one." He admitted, smugly.

"Tell us all of them." Theon exclaimed and Petyr blushed a little, shrugging as he cleared his throat.

"In a car…" He started and Theon scoffed.

"I've done that _dozens_ of-"

"In a church parking lot." He finished and Theon gapped. Petyr chuckled. "Uhm… a hot tub… a library-"

 _"Wait a library!?"_ Cat interrupted and Petyr smirked.

"Yes. I would highly recommend." He replied. Sansa felt sick. "My old office," He closed his eyes and hummed as he recalled the memory. "And… a public washroom."

They all gapped. "Jesus, Petyr!"

"Oh! And under the bleachers at a college." He added and Sansa immediately slugged back her drink.

"Tell me, you creep, was the girl _attending that college?"_ Cat asked teasingly and Petyr chuckled. "You're disgusting."

"Hey! It was years ago… I had just gotten out of university myself." He justified, but it didn't seem to matter.

The next game they played was Cards Against Humanity and Petyr only _just_ beat Theon. The two most dirty minded people at the table. Then it was Never have I ever and Sansa had to lie when they asked about drugs, sneaking a glance at Petyr who took a drink from his beer, sending her a wink.

Later into the evening, her parents had invited friends over and luckily Sansa's friend Margaery was the daughter of one of the guests. Margaery, Jon, Theon, Sansa and another guy named Harry that went to her school, all played spin the bottle. Though Sansa refused to kiss her cousin, who affirmatively agreed. Margaery gave Jon a quick kiss first but when he spun the bottle it landed on her again and so they had to kiss longer the second time. Then Sansa pecked Theon on the mouth and everyone got excited when Sansa's spin landed on Margaery. She kissed her friend and the boys went wild. They rolled their eyes. Later when it was Sansa's turn, the bottle landed directly in between Jon and Harry. When she looked up she blushed, seeing it pointed straight at the person she'd wanted to kiss her whole life.

"Go on! You can't back out!" Margaery piped up.

"He's not playing!" She exclaimed, blushing deeply, but the other's protested.

"Chicken! Go over there and kiss him, it'll be so funny!"

Sansa looked around the room. Rickon was playing with his lego pieces on the floor by Petyr where he was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed. Her parents nowhere to be seen. She swallowed thickly and stood, walking over to him. _Was she really going to do this?_ It's no big deal, she reasoned, just a kiss evoked from a _game. God how much has she drank!?_

His attention shifted to her when she approached and he smiled. "Hello, lovely." He greeted. He uncrossed his legs when she stood right in front of him, the action made her knees weak. He had to crane his neck to look up at her and so she bent down, her face inches from his. She watched his eyes flicker down to her chest where she assumed her cleavage was on display.

"I need a favour." She stated quietly, her voice shy and small. He cocked an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. "They're all looking at us," She gestured towards her friends and his eyes followed the action before returning to her. "They dared me to kiss you." She blurted out and his eyebrows shot up. "And I… I know that's super weird but I don't want to seem like a chicken and-"

He stopped her rambling with a firm hand on her chin. He grinned widely and pulled her to him, his lips pressing against hers innocently. Her whole body tingled, warmth pooling below her belly button. It was quick and close-mouthed, but _absolutely wonderful._ He pulled away and smiled, showing off his teeth, before letting his hand fall from her face. He leaned back.

"Is that all?" He asked and she swallowed thickly, trying to gain some composure.

It reminded her of another kiss.

* * *

_Four years earlier._

_"Uncle Petyr?" She asked as she approached him. He was working in the backyard, gardening, it would seem. He was in the middle of planting sunflowers when he turned to her._

_She was still too young to think of carnal desires, but she couldn't help but notice him in the outfit he was wearing today. It was hot out and he had a white v-neck shirt on, the front of it tucked lazily into the jean shorts he was sporting. Sweat made the shirt cling to his body and she could see the outlines of the muscles and ridges of his back and chest. She felt herself blush, but she couldn't stop staring._

_"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked as he squinted up at her, the sun too bright for his eyes; he shielded it with a hand on his brow. She kneeled to be closer to his level and twisted her mouth in thought._

_"A boy kissed me today… Joffrey. But-" She paused, looking down at the flowers he had half planted. "I don't think he did it right… or_ I _didn't do it right… I don't know." She was scarlet under his gaze. "I was wondering if…"_

_"If what, sweetling?" He asked, brushing the dirt from his hands onto his pants. She bit at her cheek._

_"If you could tell me if I'm doing it wrong." She finished and he frowned slightly in confusion._ This was a mistake, _she panicked._

_"How exactly do you intend I do that?" He asked, but not cruelly. She blushed deeper._

_"Well I… feel comfortable around you, and you aren't related to me, and-" She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. "And I just don't want to be embarrassed. I want to know if it's me or if that's just how it's supposed to be."_

_He was biting back a smirk and she could tell. "So what do you want me to do?" He repeated and she swallowed thickly._

_"You're going to make me say it?" She bit back and this time the smirk_ did _surface. He nodded once and she huffed. "Could, y'know… could you kiss me?"_

_He smiled this time and her heart rate increased tenfold. "Of course, little dove. Wouldn't want you to be unhappy in your relationship." He justified as he shifted closer._

_She just watched him, scared and paralyzed like a deer in headlights._ He was going to kiss her. He was finally going to kiss her.

_His hands were still dirty from the work he'd been doing, but she didn't care, especially when one of them stroked the side of her face. He moved his face closer to hers but it was only to whisper in her ear. "He better appreciate you first. Your beauty." He paused as he traced her jawline. "He better admire you, cherish you." He kissed the side of her cheek and then the corner of her mouth. "Then he better kiss you gently."_

_Butterflies erupted in her stomach when he pressed his lips to hers. It was so sweet and so soft and so perfect, and nothing like Joffrey. When he pulled away, his eyes were glazed over and she wondered, with a little smile, what she must look like._

_"He didn't kiss me like that." She breathed, and he smiled knowingly before pulling away completely._

_He fingered the sunflower he was holding before snapping the stem and looking back up at her. He tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and pinned it back with the flower. He smiled when he pulled away._

_"You're beautiful, sweetling. Don't spend a single second on a boy that doesn't make you feel like you are."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sin? A little games? A little of Petyr's P.O.V?
> 
> The next chapter was fun to write, though it may be a little short... I haven't decided yet.


	3. Sansa's Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write.

She knew he was there when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

She was standing on her little balcony overlooking her mother's elaborate garden. The sky was dark and the air brisk, but she stayed there for several long moments to just enjoy a breath of fresh air.

He moved to stand beside her, his arm pressing against hers comfortably. "You should enjoy the peace while it lasts." She told him wisely and she didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling proudly. "Lysa arrives tomorrow."

Lysa has always adored Petyr. _Obsessed over_ would be the proper term. He hated her just as much as Sansa did, having to watch her constantly flirting with the man that she, _too,_ adored. And then there was Robin, her spoiled little brat.

Petyr sighed heavily, his hands pulling from his pockets to grip the railing. "It's a good thing I'm leaving tomorrow, then."

She turned to him sharply, her brows pulling together in a frown of confusion. "But you always stay until late Monday."

He pursed his lips, his expression unreadable. "Yes, but unfortunately something's happened with one of my businesses uptown and it needs my attention. I _should_ be leaving tonight, honestly." He informed her and she nodded in understanding until a thought crossed her mind.

"Take me with you." She blurted out and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Cat would _not_ be okay with that." He replied and she sighed, looking back out at the garden.

After a pregnant pause, she found her voice once again. "So what got you out here so late at night?" She asked, referring to her bedroom balcony, wondering if he needed something.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his jacket and held them up in a silent question, which she nodded thoughtlessly. At first she didn't like that he smoked, knowing it was very bad for the human body, but after a while she got used to it and she actually grew to like the dull smell of it on his clothes hours after he'd had one. It wasn't like he smoked often anyways. He lit one and breathed in deeply, blowing out the smoke in a classy manner, which admittedly made him look super hot to Sansa.

"I was actually coming to tease you about earlier." He finally replied, letting the cigarette sit in his mouth as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the railing to get a good look at her.

She blushed. _The kiss._ "We've kissed before. I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged casually, though her heart pounded relentlessly against her ribcage as he blinked in response.

"You were a child before." Was his reply and her sly, sarcastic grin faltered. He didn't want to brush it off like nothing?

"I'm still a child, some might say." She countered and the corner of his mouth twitched up as he blew out another puff of smoke. Something came over her suddenly, a rare kind of boldness, and she reached for the cancer stick between his lips and brought it to her own. She smoked a couple times before handing it back, choking back a cough. She smoked with him once before, but only once.

"The law would say." He stated, taking back the cigarette and sticking it back in his own mouth. _The law?_ She was slightly confused by the look that followed his ambiguous comment. It was another little test, he did that often; he'd throw out little comments or rhetorical questions just to gauge her reaction and response. What would this one be?

"The law _does_ say. Until another few months." Her tone was casual and she looked back out at the landscape. She loved living in the suburbs. "Then I'm officially and legally an adult."

 _"Hmm."_ He hummed as he flicked the remaining cigarette into the grass down below. Mum hated when he did that, but it never stopped him. "What will you do first? -As an adult."

She pursed her lips in thought as she looked up at the starry night sky. "Something stupid, probably." She smiled in amusement and a smirk pulled at his lips but didn't surface. "Maybe I'll visit one of your businesses." She added cheekily and his eyes narrowed on her.

"You wouldn't like it." He replied and she shrugged.

"No one ever knows what they like until they try it." She countered. He chuckled.

"Yes," he nodded. "I suppose that's true." His eyes met hers and he held her gaze for long moments. "But I'm still not taking you to my clubs."

She pouted. "Why not? You don't want to spend time with me?" She thought it was fun to tease him. He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You know that I do." He sighed. "Look," he stepped closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I can't take you there without your parents' permission, but if you _happen_ to walk in yourself…" He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a black business card with _The Mockingbird_ printed in white. There was nothing more than an address. "They won't let you in at the front door because you're too young. But if you tell them my name there shouldn't be a problem. If there is, call me."

She nodded, feeling giddy about being rebellious with him once again. He always brought out the adventure in her. The excitement. The thrill. The adrenaline.

She felt a smirk pulling at her lips as she accepted the card and stuffed it in her bra. His eyes followed the action and she smiled smugly when his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. Their eyes met again and she tilted her head to the side, letting the smirk surface. Petyr narrowed his eyes on her.

"You're such a flirt." He blurted out and her eyes widened. They had been flirting harmlessly for years, but they'd never addressed it as such before. "Do you flirt with everyone this much?"

She swallowed thickly and looked back out at the garden. His focus remained on her. "No." She replied honestly, but he didn't say anything in response or acknowledgment. He moved a little closer to her and followed her gaze to admire the stars.

"So are you going to that party you asked Cat about?" He finally spoke and she turned to him in surprise. "She asked my opinion." He clarified and she nodded in understanding. That sounded like her mother. "I told her she should let you go."

Sansa laughed a little bitterly. "I'm going whether she approves or not."

Petyr clicked his tongue. " _Tsk tsk tsk._ Bad girl." A shrill shot through her and goosebumps rose on her arms. She breathed a laugh, a little nervously. "Is it for prom? Prom party?" She nodded and he turned to look at her, crossing his arms again. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

She smiled, mimicking his stance. "No, I'm gonna drink irresponsibly, take any drugs I can get my hands on and sleep with anyone willing." She paused, smirking in satisfaction when his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh and… without protection, too."

He narrowed his eyes on her, fake glaring as the corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Enjoy the chlamydia." He replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes and barked a laugh. "But seriously, Sansa…" His expression shifted. "Call me if anything goes wrong. I don't care what time it is. Do you understand?" She nodded and he smiled again. He leaned closer, so close she could smell the mint on his breath mixed with cigarettes. "And _any_ guy would be willing. So be careful."

She felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze as he straightened his spine, maintaining eye contact. "Any guy?" She repeated and his smirk stretched wider. He inclined his head slowly.

He licked his lips before biting down on his bottom lip. "We should get to bed." He said after long moments, breaking the spell. "God knows we'll both need it to handle Lysa and Robin tomorrow."

Sansa nodded, smiling and bidding him goodnight. He leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek… his lips kissing dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight baby girl." And then he left, and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

He use to call her that all the time when she was younger. Now he only called her that when they were alone.

* * *

"San! Sansy!" Little Robin exclaimed, wrapping his scrawny arms around her torso and squeezing tight. Sansa grunted, trying to keep the smile plastered on her face for her parents' sake.

"That's not her name, Robin. Try again." Petyr said beside her and Robin giggled as if Petyr were telling a joke.

Robin adored Sansa almost as much as Lysa adored Petyr. Almost, but not quite.

"Sansa!" Lysa greeted as she grinned and pulled her into a hug after hugging her younger sister.

"Hi, aunt Lysa." She replied, tight-lipped as she returned the hug.

"And Petyr! So nice to see you!" Her grin widened to resemble that of a Cheshire cat before she brought him into a bone-crushing hug. His face twisted into an awkward smile as he looked at her Sansa over her shoulder. He hugged her in return and Sansa stifled a laugh at the sight. He glared at her.

" _Mmm,_ " Lysa hummed as she pulled away, though she made no move to back up. He took the liberty to step away from her himself. "Have you been working out?" She reached towards him to feel his biceps, but he pulled his arm from her gasp.

"No," he chuckled awkwardly. "I just try to, y'know, _squeeze_ things." Lysa laughed unnaturally hard at his joke and he grimaced, looking over at her to watch her roll her eyes. _Why must he be so bloody charming all the time!?_

"I like to squeeze things too." She replied, smirking and Petyr laughed nervously, looking incredibly awkward. Sansa had to turn around to hide her laughing. "You smell so nice." She added and Sansa rolled her eyes again before finally deciding to save him.

* * *

Later, when Sansa had escaped to her room to read for a little while, she got a text message.

_Petyr: Come back._

She had to smile in amusement as she rolled her eyes.

_Sansa: No way! I thought she was going to throw her cocktail at me simply because I laughed at your joke._

_Petyr: I'm serious. She just told me a very detailed story about the last time she had sex._

This time Sansa laughed, shaking her head at her aunt. The lady needed to seriously get the hint.

_Petyr: I want to puke._

_Petyr: Do you think she'd believe me if I said I was gay?_

Sansa laughed again.

_Sansa: No, you're the straightest person I know._

_Petyr: Oh? What does that mean?_

_Sansa: It means that you had sex in every place imaginable with various women of various ages._

She couldn't help herself… but what he admitted during that game had annoyed her. It took him a moment to reply this time.

_Petyr: I knew that bothered you._

Sansa sighed, tossing her phone down on her bed again because she didn't really have a response for that. _Yes, it had. No, I can't explain why because you'll laugh at me and we'll be awkward for the rest of our lives and I won't have that._

She picked up her book again but she just kept thinking of him and all those places that he acted like were achievements to have sex at. A library… like, up against a bookshelf? You'd have to be so quiet… how could that be enjoyable? And under the bleachers of a university? You'd be so terrified at being caught to really enjoy yourself. But then she started to wonder _how_ one could possibly enjoy themselves in such situations and soon enough the person Petyr was shagging against a bookcase was _her._ And she was loving it.

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling that familiar warm wetness gathering between her legs. It seemed she always felt that way in his presence, especially when they were alone, but now she was getting so worked up with only the _thought_ of him? How pathetic.

Either way, she closed her book and placed it down beside herself, glancing nervously at the unlocked door. Though everyone was downstairs and she'd surely hear someone coming, right?

Her hand crept down across her stomach as she imagined Petyr kissing her senseless, pushing her against his desk until she fell back onto it. She hand slid beneath both her skirt and underthings as she imagined him climbing a top her and kissing her neck as his hands ran down her sides. She gasped slightly when her fingers finally found her wet center and she worked herself slowly with long strokes as Petyr undressed her in her fantasy.

She was a little embarrassed about the next part as she'd seemingly always been into this kink…

_"Daddy please."_

Her hand worked faster now as fantasy-Sansa was lying naked on his desk. _He growled erotically at the nickname and stood up straight, pushing her legs apart to step between them._

_"What do you want, baby girl? Tell daddy, tell him what you want." He would coax her as his hands went down between them to rub over the hardness straining his black slacks._

_"I-I want-" But she was interrupted by his hand, which went to her clit and started rubbing in circles. "Mmm," She hummed in agreement and started bucking her hips against him._

_"Tell me, Sweetling." His voice was desperate now, needing his own kind of relief._

Sansa felt herself building up as she increased her pace.

_"You! You, I want you, daddy please!"_

_He smirked wickedly and his hands worked at unbuckling his belt._

Sansa was jolted, none-too-gently from her fantasy when a knock sounded at her door. She groaned internally and reluctantly pulled her hand from beneath her skirt, adjusting herself and wiping her fingers off on the underside of her leg. Her body was suffering from withdrawal as she so cruelly denied herself a climax.

"Yes?" She called, trying to even out her voice. She hoped to _god_ she hadn't been making any noises.

The door pushed open and Petyr slipped through. He shut the door behind himself and sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over." He said, smirking a little as he came closer to her. She breathed a laugh, feeling awkward knowing what she was just doing… and knowing what she was thinking about while doing it.

He laid down casually beside her on her bed, an arm folded beneath his head. Her core _throbbed_ with need. "What have you been doing up here all by yourself?" He asked and she twisted her mouth awkwardly, trying not to blush and give herself away. _Trying to orgasm uncle, would you like to help me? Or at the very least, let me finish?_

"Oh just… reading." She replied and he looked down at the long discarded book with interest.

"You didn't reply to my messages." He told her and she looked over at her phone, which was blinking with notifications. "The book was so enthralling?" _No, but fantasy-you was._

She laughed a little nervously. "Oh… yeah, it was. Sorry… I'm glad you finally escaped." His eyes narrowed on her slightly, sensing her unease and lie, but he didn't push the topic.

"So… Joffrey…" He started and she wanted to groan in annoyance at just the sound of his name. "Does he treat you well?" Her need to finish herself off was dying down at the thought of _Joffrey._

"We aren't actually dating." She told him and his eyes searched her face. He nodded. "We don't really speak anymore, actually." His eyebrows rose in surprise and interest at this comment.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked with, she could tell, _fake_ sincerity; he didn't give a damn that they weren't talking anymore. In fact, it seemed he was glad.

"He wasn't the nicest." She told him truthfully.

"How so?" He probed further and she bit the side of her cheek. She'd never told her parents this part, only Margaery.

"Well he… would get really mad and call me names and stuff when I told him I wasn't quite ready to go further than kissing with him yet." She told him and he frowned deeply, more a scowl than anything. She suddenly started to worry, _now he's definitely not going to try anything with me if he thinks I don't want to go further!_ It was silly, really, to worry about something she knew would never happen, but if it _did_ , she certainly wanted to go as far as possible with him. "And it's not that I'm not y'know… ready. What I meant was like... I wasn't secure enough in mine and Joffrey's relationship to go further." His eyes narrowed slightly when she added this, surely curious as to why she'd hastily add such a comment. _Why would her (kind of) uncle care if she was ready to have sex or not?_ She wanted to roll her eyes at herself.

He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated for a moment. "Who broke up with who?" Was all he asked and she felt like shrinking for two reasons: 1. She was utterly embarrassed for opening her mouth and not letting it shut when it should have. And 2. Joffrey was the one that ended things.

"Well, we weren't actually dating, which was probably the main reason I told him no so many times… we were just a thing for a while." She hesitated. "But, uh… he ended things, not me."

He smiled sadly with the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He said genuinely and she frowned slightly.

"For what? I'm glad we're over." She told him and he sat up to face her properly, his hand moving up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I mean I'm sorry that I didn't make you realize how special you are as you were growing up. If I had, you wouldn't have stayed with him. You would know that only someone who would happily fight for you everyday deserves to be by your side." He told her sternly and her lips parted in surprise, her eyes widened slightly.

"No, you did." She paused, before correcting: "You do." She sighed. "I just… He was the first guy that really seemed into me and we have sort of been on and off like that for years and I just wanted to be with someone like the rest of my friends." She admitted, hugging her knees shyly.

"Well that's bullshit." He stated sternly and she frowned. "You have _definitely_ caught the attention of _many many_ guys. I promise you that." She blushed, looking down at her knees. "But the problem is, Sansa… teenage boys care about three things and three things only." He paused for dramatic effect. "The things you're willing to do with your hands. The things you're willing to do with your mouth. And if you're willing to spread your legs or not."

Sansa blushed deeper, covering her face with her hands. They had never had such a conversation before and she felt immensely embarrassed to be having it. "Don't be embarrassed." He smiled in amusement and she dropped her hands from her face and sighed. "But the thing is… if guys think someone else, like say... your friend Margaery, will be more willing more quickly to do those things then they'll go for her. Even if you're the one they really want."

Sansa frowned, twisting her mouth in thought. "That's pathetic." She stated and he barked a laugh, nodding.

"That's true." He agreed. There was a moment of silence between them before he reached for her hand, _the hand that had been pleasing herself moments ago._ He squeezed it gently. "What I'm trying to say, Sansa, is that it's not you. You are amazing and beautiful and very special, and some day when the guys you date become mature enough to realize that those qualities far outweigh the throbbing in their pricks..." He joked and she laughed, slightly shocked to hear talk in such a way to her, but mostly aroused at the idea of it coming from his lips. Her core throbbed for attention again. "Your love life will be far less frustrating for you and far more successful." He finished. She felt that insistent need to shove her hand down her pants and _finish!_ ... _Or_ , she could shove _his_ hand, which was still holding hers firmly, down her pants instead. _Or_ …

"Anyways, I should probably go back downstairs. I'd love it if you came too…?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, eyelashes fluttering at her adorably. He smirked when she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… just… I'll be down right after you I just have to finish this chapter first." He nodded and let go of her hand, moving to stand, but before he could straighten fully he paused when he reached his hand up to scratch at his beard. A strange expression flashed across his face as he held his hand against the side of his face for a moment longer than _normal_ , staring at it with his eyebrows pinched together. Then she saw understanding cross his eyes and they widened slightly. He abruptly dropped his hand to his side and straightened his spine. A smirk stretched across his face as his eyes moved over to hers. She frowned in confusion.

He cleared his throat and finally made for the door, stopping before he pulled it open to look back at her. She had no idea what was going on. 

"Oh and Sansa," He started. She looked up expectantly. "Let me know if you need a hand."

It came out innocent enough but as soon as he said it she knew what he had meant. _He knew._ He knew what she had been doing before he knocked. _How!?_ He flashed her another smirk before leaving.

Then it hit her. He had _smelled_ it. He had smelled it from his own hand after holding hers. _Holy fucking shit_ . _God, no!_

She wanted to curl up and die, _right there and then._ How could she _possibly_ find the courage to face him ever again?

Despite her panic, anxiety and embarrassment… She was in _need_ of finishing so she put everything else aside for the time being and went back to business.

* * *

_Sansa: Marg, something happened._

Sansa had finally worked up the nerve to go back downstairs and she seated herself as far away from him as possible. She saw him smirking to himself as she did so, his head propped up by his hand… _which was that same hand as before._ Had he washed it? Did it still smell like her? Was he doing that on purpose? _Of course he was._

Sansa shifted uncomfortably and was relieved when her phone buzzed.

_Margaery: Uh oh, do tell._

_Sansa: So, you know the massive crush I have on Petyr… well, I was sort of… pleasing myself to the thought of him and he knocked on my door and interrupted. We talked for a little while (meanwhile I was dying inside) and then he ended up being able to smell my, like, arousal… because he was holding my hand and as he left he said "Let me know if you need a hand."_

Sansa needed Margaery to tell her what in the _hell_ all of that meant and what to do now.

_Sansa: I'm so embarrassed please help._

Margaery started typing and then stopped and started again and stopped before sending: _Margaery: hahahahahaha!!!_

_Sansa: Shut UP it isn't funny!_

Sansa was very aware of Petyr's eyes on her but she tried to ignore it, as every time their gazes met he had the most curious little smirk on his face.

_Margaery: Oh it DEFINITELY is, honey. But anyways, that… sounds like an invitation to me._

_Sansa: What? No he couldn't actually mean that I think he was just teasing me._

_Margaery: Well you know him better than I do, but I'm just saying… in my opinion I think he's just as into you as you are to him._

_Sansa: Nonono. Definitely not. He looks at me as a little girl still._

_Margaery: I doubt that._

Sansa sighed in frustration, twisting her mouth awkwardly. Her phone vibrated again as she stared at Margaery's message and a new conversation popped up.

_Petyr: Who are you texting?_

She narrowed her eyes on the message and looked up at him but he was in a lively conversation with her father.

_Sansa: Just a guy I want to shag._

Well… _she wasn't lying._

She watched him breath a laugh before his eyes trailed up to hers and then back down to his phone.

_Petyr: Was it the same guy you were thinking about earlier?_

Sansa wanted to throw her phone across the room. She felt the blood leave her face and she bit at her bottom lip until it felt raw and sore. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. Should she even respond? In the end she forced herself to; she needed to make it a joke.

_Sansa: Who says it was a guy I was thinking about?_

Petyr read it almost immediately. He smirked, but before he could reply, Lysa interrupted their phone conversation by luring him into a long winded conversation about his ex girlfriend.

Sansa was glad that things felt more normal now. She had played it off as nothing and he had found it amusing. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it and besides possibly teasing her about it here and there, it would be forgotten from that moment on.

* * *

"You have to leave!?" Lysa exclaimed during dinner, leaning almost against his shoulder, pouting. Sansa was sitting across from him and beside Robin. He fake smiled again.

"Yes, unfortunately. Right after dinner as well." He replied with fake sincerity as he sipped at some red wine. "I've just got some business to check up on. I'll be very late so I'll probably just go home after."

"Well won't you want company? That's a long night of driving and stress." She offered, her voice a pur as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well actually... Cat…" He shifted his attention to the woman near the end of the table. "You see, Sansa and I got to talking and she expressed her want to get out of the house for a little while, and I was wondering if you'd be alright with letting her ride around town with me this evening?"

Sansa gapped as she heard her name, looking up at him in surprise. He winked at her, stealthily, and she turned her attention to her mother who also looked surprised.

"I promise she's in safe hands Cat. I won't let her out of my sight." He added sternly and her mother shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know Petyr…" She paused. "To your clubs?"

"You've never seen them, Cat. You assume the worst but they're actually rather classy. She'll be fine. And Lysa's right, I could use the company." He admitted, smirking a little at the disappointment on Lysa's face.

"Oh, _alright_ , I suppose." She finally agreed and Sansa smiled brightly, thanking her profusely. "But you be careful, you two! If anything happens Petyr, I'll castrate you." And she meant it too. The older boys barked a laugh at their mother's word choice. Castrate, really?

"I'd sooner die before I let anything happen to her, Cat, you know that." He replied and Sansa smiled at his words, excited for the trip ahead of her.

"So does that mean you'll be staying tomorrow as well? If you have to come back here to drop her off anyways?" Lysa piped in and Petyr bit down on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, probably." He replied a little bitterly, not happy about staying in Lysa's company any longer than he had to.

Lysa got herself thoroughly drunk throughout the rest of dinner, embarrassing herself immensely. And when Petyr and Sansa stood to leave, drunk Lysa threw her arms around Petyr's neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. His eyes immediately widened and he yanked his head back, making a face that was hilariously close to disgust. He tried to gently brush her off but she attacked his mouth again, in front of everyone and Sansa started giggling, along with her mother who was also thoroughly amused. Petyr almost gagged when he pulled back again and the whole family laughed as he pushed her groping hands away, which were traveling further south. Sansa and Cat finally took pity on him and pulled them apart. Petyr left hastily, pulling Sansa along with him.

He groaned in annoyance as they sat down in his car. He wiped at his mouth in obvious disgust with the back of his hand. "That was _horrid."_

Sansa giggled. "That was _hilarious._ "

He glared at her, frowning. "Yeah, thanks for jumping up to help." He said sarcastically and she giggled again.

"It was so funny!" She justified, shrugging.

"It was _not_ funny. She stuck her tongue down my throat." He cringed and Sansa bit down on her lip to stop the laughter bubbling in her chest.

"She _loves_ you." Sansa teased further, trying not to think about putting her _own_ tongue down his throat.

He shifted gears and started driving down the road. "She makes me sick. Do you have any chapstick or something to get this taste gone?" He asked and she breathed a laugh as she looked through the small clutch she'd brought with her. She handed him the chapstick and he immediately applied it, sighing in relief as he gave it back to her.

"I can't believe mum said yes." She said after a moment and he nodded.

"Me either, to be honest. Although she doesn't know about half the things that go on in there." He admitted and she turned to him.

"Like what?" She asked curiously and a sly smile pulled at his lips.

"Girls and drugs." He told her. "Two best money makers in existence."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly Sansa felt nervous at the prospect of seeing him in a new light. Will she like this side of him too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe!!
> 
> The next chapter gets a little intense... ;))


	4. Their Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets a glimpse of her uncle's second life. Will she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! But here's a nice long, steamy, chapter for you all. Don't you love business Pete? I sure as hell do.
> 
> Enjoy, loves <3

They stopped in an alleyway which was closed off with tall metal gates, and Petyr pulled down the mirror to fix his hair. He flattened it down, rolling down his sleeves and grabbing a suit jacket from the back seat. _Business mode_. Sansa smirked in amusement. She liked it better when his hair was a little messy, in disarray.

"Come on, then." He pushed open his car door and stepped out, leading her to a heavy black door. He swiped a key card and pulled it open, gesturing for her to enter first.

They were entered into a dark hallway and she could hear music from down the hall. His hand was on the small of her back, leading her through the darkness. They stopped before the door at the end of the hallway and he looked down at her body. She flushed.

"You had to wear a skirt, didn't you?" He asked, expressionless and she cocked her head to the side. He sighed. "Well, alright, come on then."

He opened the door a crack and a big, tough-looking guy stuck his head through. "Littlefinger, didn't know you were coming today." He said and Sansa looked at him curiously. _Littlefinger?_

"Yes, and I've brought my… niece." He paused, glancing at her. He leaned in closer to the man. "Please escort us to my private seats upstairs. _If anyone even_ moves _to touch her…"_

"Roger that." He said, opening the door wider to let them through.

The music was the first thing she found odd for a club. It was loud, as she expected, but it was _jazz._ It was slow, classical jazz. Then she looked around and was surprised to see the rest of the club themed like that: like an 80's jazz bar… with strippers.

The girls were at the front on the stage, dressed in all sorts of skimpy, silky numbers as they danced; some of them had more clothes on than others.

The waiters and waitresses also wore skimpy dresses and for the guys, tight shorts, all of them in dark green. Sansa was surprised to see the place equally filled with women as well as men. The atmosphere in the room was dim and somewhat stuffy because of the people smoking, but it wasn't a bad kind of stuffy.

"This way." He whispered in her ear as he led her upstairs. The large man from earlier stayed close by her left side, Petyr on her right. She smiled in amusement when Petyr glared daggers at any guy who'd turn their head in her direction. Now she understood his comment about her skirt.

They sat in an old school red booth-styled bench which was set up to face the stage a top a balcony at the back of the room. It had curtains that were pulled aside in case, Sansa guessed, customers wanted to get a little closer to the dancers. There was no one else up here except the bodyguard and the two of them. Petyr dismissed the man and sat down beside her, their arms touching from shoulder to wrist.

"I… didn't expect this." She admitted, breaking the silence and he chuckled.

"It's 80's night tonight." He explained. "It's not always this... conservative."

She breathed a laugh and opened her mouth to say something, but a man came up to their table before she could. He stumbled as he got closer, but when his eyes landed on her, his expression suddenly shifted and he advanced towards her. She'd seen that look before… she'd seen it on Petyr himself, just more controlled and a hell of a lot less creepy. It was hunger.

When he got too close, Petyr's arm wrapped securely around her and he pulled her side flush against his. "Can I help you?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

The man slowly sat down beside her and she felt Petyr tense. Sansa was too distracted by Petyr's warm body being pressed against hers to focus on anything else happening. "This is a private meeting." Petyr added pointedly and the man shifted closer to her.

"Come on, dude, it's fun to share." He paused and Petyr clenched his jaw. _Share?_ "I'll let you have the good end."

Petyr stood abruptly. _The good end?_ Sansa was beyond confused. He didn't mean… did he? Petyr cleared his throat, trying to calm himself, but Sansa could see the rage boiling within. He turned to her. "Sweetling, the bathroom is just around the corner there. It's a VIP area so you won't run into anyone _unsavory."_ He glanced at the man sitting beside her, who now looked terrified at the prospect of being alone with Petyr.

Sansa slowly stood and cautiously walked past him and towards the bathroom he had indicated. She spun around before entering, but was surprised to see no one in the hall. They had both gone. She stayed there for a few long moments, contemplating what in the hell had just happened, before exiting again. She was cautious as she approached the booth, and sat down staring at Petyr curiously. He had his leg crossed over his knee, a drink in hand. There was a glass of white wine in front of her seat, too. She gasped quietly at the sight of his reddened knuckles.

"What did you do?" She asked hesitantly and he downed the rest of his drink, sighing heavily.

"Nothing _drastic_ , Sansa. Just taught him some manners." He replied soberly and she twisted her mouth in thought.

"What did he mean when he said he'd let you have the 'good end'?" She asked and he clenched his jaw.

"What do you _think_ he meant, Sansa?" He replied, biting down on his lower lip as he looked out towards the stage with the dancing girls. "I just hit him a couple times, nothing serious." She followed his gaze. She was a little shocked… he's never shown a violent side, ever. She swallowed thickly to stop the lump from forming in her throat. "Have I frightened you?" He asked, finally looking at her. She shook her head after a moment's thought.

"No, it makes me feel safe." She replied honestly and he smiled gently. He moved a little closer and took her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles affectionately.

"Good, _Good._ " He repeated. Something she didn't recognize clouded his eyes, made them hazy. "I have some business to attend to. I won't be long."

"Wait, but what if…" She paused, eyes widened in panic. _He was going to leave her?_

"It'll be fine. I've called one of my employees to come sit with you. She's… nice." He chuckled a little to himself. "She's interesting." He corrected, with a shrug as he stood.

"Can't I come with you?" She asked but he shook his head.

He leaned down towards her. "I'll see you soon. Don't go anywhere else." Then he left a kiss on her cheek, _oh so close_ to her mouth.

She sat by herself for a few minutes, sipping at the wine and watching the performers across the room. She looked over to his empty glass and ran her fingertips along the edge, wishing the lips that had previously touched this glass would be on hers.

"You must be Sansa."

She looked up. A red head with her hair tied back in a tight ponytail and a green dress with a plunging neckline stood in front of her. She smiled brilliantly and sat down beside her, where Petyr had been.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." She replied, twisting her mouth awkwardly. She offered her hand, which Sansa shook politely.

"Ros." She offered. "You're a sweet little thing, aren't you." She paused. Sansa's gaze found Petyr's as he sat down across the room in another private booth with a blond haired man. Ros followed her gaze and then she was smirking at her. "Oh yes, you came here with Littlefinger."

Sansa's eyes returned to hers and she felt herself fighting a blush. "No, he's my uh, Uncle."

Ros frowned slightly. "I didn't know he had siblings."

"Oh, well, he's not my actual uncle. A family friend." She clarified and Ros' smirk returned.

"Hm, I thought I saw something there." She stated, twirling the end of her ponytail with black painted fingernails. Sansa _did_ blush this time.

"There isn't." She countered, though she knew she didn't sound convincing and by the looks of it, so did Ros.

" _Mmhm."_ She rolled her eyes and Sansa breathed a laugh. "Just… tell me something, will you?" She asked, leaning closer as if to tell Sansa a secret. "What's he packing?"

Sansa frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked and her smirk widened.

"You know…" She paused. "The girls have often wondered what he's got down there. He _is_ called Littlefinger after all."

Sansa blushed then, understanding what she had meant. She shook her head. "No, I… I don't know. We really haven't done anything like that." She replied honestly and Ros sighed dramatically to show her disappointment. _Littlefinger?_ "Do you think he got that name because of… of that?" Sansa added shyly and Ros laughed a little.

"You're so innocent, little dove." She looked over at Petyr and then back at Sansa. "No, I think the nickname started because when he was younger he was a very small, thin child. And he came from a small town called the Fingers. Alas, Littlefinger." She explained. "At least that's the story I heard. Maybe it _is_ about his cock."

Sansa stuttered at the word. _Cock._ Such a dirty, wrong word. She flushed deeper, a brighter shade of red, and Ros laughed again. "Well, you let me know okay?" She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I'd like to know if he's as good in bed as he seems." Sansa bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. She shouldn't have nodded, she should have told her once again that they weren't like that to each other. But it would have inevitably been a lie… she's _definitely_ thought about him like that before. All the time, really. "Okay enough about his _littlefinger_." She joked and Sansa laughed. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Sansa swallowed down a mouthful of wine before answering. "Oh, well, I wanted to come." She smiled in amusement, remembering Lysa. "But he only let me because my horrid aunt, who's obsessed with him, kept asking to come with him. So he just blurted out that I had already asked to come along."

Ros giggled. "Oh, he has an admirer." She teased and Sansa giggled too.

"A stalker, more like." She clarified and Ros laughed.

"I'd love to see him in a situation like that. He's always so calm and collected. Always so boss-like, it's boring." Ros admitted and Sansa smiled a little.

She licked her lips, moistening them, as a teasing idea came into her head. She leaned closer. "He only wears his hair like that when he comes here." She told Ros, who's eyes lit up at the prospect of a secret. "It's all messy at home. A nice messy though." Sansa smiled, she loved that hair and those ashy temples.

Ros smirked again. "So how long have you crushed on him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly, as if daring her to deny it. Sansa looked down at her hands, a little smile forming on her lips. She sighed heavily.

"A very long time." She replied honestly as she looked back up. Ros digested the information but didn't reply for a long moment.

"He's never brought anyone here before. And he's never been so protective over anyone else before, either. I saw that guy he took outside… his whole face was covered in blood and Petyr looked _pissed."_ Ros informed her and she listened intently. That could be a kind of fatherly possessive and protectiveness though, couldn't it?

Sansa opened her mouth to reply but she felt the cushion dip under another's weight and a body pushed against her back, which had been turned to speak properly to Ros. "What are you two talking about?" He breathed behind her and she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She turned to look at him, blushing as she thought about their previous topics of conversation. His eyebrows rose a little in surprise and he smirked. "Oh?" He had a cigar in his mouth and as he breathed out, a cloud of smoke enveloped them. It didn't smell bad, in fact Sansa found she liked the smell better than his cigarettes.

"Just _girl_ stuff, Littlefinger." Ros replied as she stood, sending a wink Sansa's way. "I've got to get back to work, but it was nice talking to you, Sansa." Sansa smiled in return and watched as she walked away, wondering how Ros walked in such a graceful, yet sexy way.

" _Girl stuff."_ Petyr repeated and Sansa's attention shifted back to him, who was sitting very close to her. She shifted slightly to face him. Sansa's blush remained intact and she looked down, breaking eye contact. She had to immediately look somewhere else because the place her eyes went to as she bowed her head downwards, was not a place they should have. Now she couldn't stop thinking about his… "What kind of girl stuff, hm?"

She swallowed thickly, smiling cheekily as she met his eyes again. "Boys." He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Boys," he repeated. "Or men?" He asked, eyes searching her face. She reached up and plucked the cigar from between his lips, bringing it to hers and breathing in a shallow breath before letting it out and then gently lifting it towards his mouth again. He didn't make to grab it with his hand, and instead, opened his mouth in a silent invitation. She placed the cigar back where it was originally and he closed his teeth around it.

Her smirk widened. "Men." She replied and his eyes darkened a little. He licked his lips as he pulled out the cigar for good and placed it in his glass of mostly drank… _whiskey? Bourbon?_

"Care to elaborate?"

He was flirting with her, like he's done so many times before. Though there was something else there, insecurity. He actually wanted to know what they were talking about, concerned if it was negative about him.

She laughed a little, looking embarrassed. "Ros wanted to know if you, uhm…" She paused, blushing madly. She cleared her throat. She could be bold. "Littlefinger is a… deceiving name." She finished with, her eyes flicking downwards. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he smirked, though he too looked embarrassed.

"And she thought _you_ were the person who'd know that?" He asked in clarification and she blushed even _deeper_ if that were possible.

"I suppose…" She replied and he chuckled.

"Hmm. What did you tell her?" He asked, eyebrow raising.

"That the word 'little' was being generous." She shot back and his face dropped slightly, looking horrified that his reputation may be knocked down a bit. She barked a laugh. "I said I didn't know, _obviously_. Jesus."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Minx." He muttered under his breath and she found herself smiling. "And did you participate further into that particular topic of conversation?" He asked, pupils blown wide as he spoke to her. His voice was husky and his breath smelt as it always did, minty, but this time with a hint of alcohol. He was so close.

She blinked a few times before answering. "What would you want me to have said?" She countered, drinking from her glass before he stole her attention once again, with dark hungry eyes.

"That you've thought about it too." He replied after a beat and her lips parted in surprise. Their flirting has never progressed this far before.

"That I…?" She repeated, surprised at his boldness.

"That you've wondered would it'd be like." He clarified, but she was even more confused now. His eyes fell to her lips, and she instinctively closed them again.

"What, _what_ would be like?" She asked quietly, losing her nerve. He smirked wickedly and shifted his body closer to hers. He didn't answer, but his eyes spoke for him.

His fingers brushed the hair from her face and she felt her spine tingle at the sensation. He leaned slightly closer, slowly, and she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies, her lips parting. _Gods, was this happening?_

He got so close, eyes dropping to her lips again. His right hand cupped her cheek, fingers tickling her jaw as he pulled her closer to him. "Petyr…" She whispered quietly, breathed it across his lips.

"Yes?" He asked and his breath was warm against her mouth. She moved her hand to rest on the top of his chest and she could tell that he expected her to push him away, but she had other plans. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she made to close the distance when a throat cleared beside them and they sprang a part.

It was a man, blond, the same one she'd seen Petyr speaking with earlier. He wore only shorts, which were tight and sparkly green. Sansa tried not to let her eyes fall to the clear and distinct outline in his shorts.

"Olyvar. What a convenient time to make yourself present." Petyr gritted bitterly through his teeth.

"Sorry to, ah, interrupt…" He smirked knowingly at Petyr who sat back and sighed, looking thoroughly irritated. "But that shipment of coke just came in. Thought you'd want to check on it."

Petyr clenched his jaw, glaring at the man before him. "And are you incapable?" He snapped back and Sansa smiled apologetically up at Olyvar, the extremely gay man who seemed to run the club when Petyr was away. He promptly placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips in distaste.

"Just cause you've got blue balls doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else, Littlefinger." He shot back, smirking. Petyr glared in return, lips shut tight. "What do you say I take your lovely girl here downstairs to have some _real_ fun while you go jerk off."

Sansa laughed, biting down on her bottom lip when Petyr sent her a glare, too. Olyvar outstretched his hand and Sansa, not wanting to disappoint, allowed him to pull her to her feet. She shrugged in reply when Petyr stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"Have fun jerkin'!" Olyvar called over his shoulder as he pulled Sansa downstairs. When they got there, Olyvar called over another guy who was a bit taller and had brown hair instead, but besides that he was dressed the same as Olyvar. He sat her down in a chair and whispered something to the other guy.

Then it started, and Sansa's eyes widened, her cheeks bright red as the two men started to dance for her. They swayed their hips in rhythm, their groins almost at _eye level_ to her. One laid down in front of her while the other stood at her side, both thrusting and smirking at her. She started giggling, hiding her face in her hands from the embarrassment. When she opened her eyes again, she was inches away from the dark haired man's groin and so she immediately looked away, only to catch the eye of Petyr from across the room. He smirked a little, looking to be amused at the situation. Then a woman, dressed in almost _nothing_ , came up to him and said something. He nodded and stood, buttoning his suit jacket and leading her away through a door. Sansa frowned, suddenly hurt.

"That's… that's enough." She said quietly, but tried to smile for Olyvar's sake. "Thank you." He smiled in return and helped her up. She went back to the booth they had been sitting at and waited patiently until he returned, this time by himself. She had a scowl on her face when he sat back down beside her.

"Did you like your dance?" He asked, but she refused to look at him.

"Did you like yours?" She countered and he immediately turned her head with a finger under her chin. He frowned.

"Elise's son is very sick right now and they're tight on money, so I'm lending her some. She wanted to thank me." He replied, tight-lipped. Sansa's scowl deepened.

"How, I wonder, did she show her gratitude?" She bit back and he stared dully at her.

"Her son, Thomas, made me a pie." He replied. "She was giving it to me before she left." Sansa looked down, suddenly feeling guilty for being so snarky with him. "I don't do that, Sansa. Ever."

She looked back up, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just assumed being surrounded by mostly naked women all the time that…" She trailed off twisting her mouth nervously.

Petyr grabbed her hand, and her eyes shot open when he placed it down on the smooth material of his pants. Her eyes widened. He had placed her hand down on his crotch. Her lips parted in surprise but she didn't pull her hand back.

"Feel that?" He asked, but the comment didn't sound lustful. He still seemed a little annoyed. "Nothing." He paused again. She didn't dare attempt to wiggle her fingers or palm around. "I'm surrounded by all these mostly naked women… and _nothing_. Ever."

She nodded. It was all she could do. She couldn't look at him either, just the place beneath his belt where her hand rested, his atop hers. His hand was warm and soft and she liked the feeling of it. Then she flexed her fingertips slightly and his hand abruptly lifted from hers. She still didn't move her hand and her eyes lifted to finally meet his. They were dark like before, and hungry like always. "And when you're with me?" She was surprised to hear herself ask.

"Sansa," He breathed warningly and she flexed her fingers again, feeling him stir a little. She smiled instantly.

"I'll take that as yes." She whispered as she squeezed a little tighter. His jaw clenched and he licked his lips.

"You shouldn't be doing that." He replied, barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn't be enjoying it." She matched his volume and he smirked at her reply.

He was slowly becoming hard beneath her hand and it terrified her, but it also thrilled her to her core. His arms were spread wide along the back of the chair, behind her as well. Despite the place her hand was, the innocent thought of his arm wrapped around her made her smile.

"So, let me get this straight… You aren't attracted to those women down there, but you get turned on by me?" She clarified cheekily and he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Are you having fun, Sansa?" He replied smugly and she blushed, looking back down at the growing bulge in his pants, her hand squeezing gently. She looked back up at him, through her lashes. "What's your verdict?" He asked, leaning closer, voice lowering. His hand went to hers again and he moved her hand in circles around his hardness. _"Is it little?"_

She swallowed thickly and looked down. No, no it was not. Not at all. And the harder he got, the larger he got. He was thick, that was a given, she could _feel_ that. His hand left hers. She opened her mouth to respond but jumped away from him when her phone started ringing. They both shifted uncomfortably as Sansa searched for the device. It was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. I was wondering how it was going." She answered through the phone and Sansa's eyes returned to Petyr's. She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, mum. It's fun." She was always so protective like this.

"What have the two of you been doing?" She asked cautiously and Sansa felt her cheeks blushing. Petyr must have heard the question because he smirked and sent her a wink.

"Just talking, really." Was her response, not knowing what else to say. _Drinking, getting lap dances, feeling him up._

"He hasn't given you anything to drink, has he?" Petyr rolled his eyes this time and outstretched his hand for the phone. Sansa cautiously gave it to him.

"Yes, Cat, she's having shots with me and I'm paying for her lap dances." He said sarcastically and Sansa heard her mother scoff on the other end of the line.

They talked for another moment longer before Petyr hung up and gave it back to her. "We _should_ have shots together." Sansa said and the corner of his mouth turned up. He caught the attention of the waiter, holding two fingers up, and he came over with two little glasses full of clear liquid and a lime for each of them.

"Tequila." Petyr told her as he set the glass and lime in front of her and then himself. There was also a glass container of salt that the waiter set down between them before leaving. "Give me your hand." She did, and he pinched a bit of salt, making a line down her wrist. "Okay, so," he did the same to himself. "You lick the salt, drink, then suck on the lime." Sansa nodded in understanding. "Okay, ready?" She nodded again. "1...2...3!"

They both licked up the salt before Sansa reached for the glass and brought it to her lips. She threw her head back as she drank down the liquor. Petyr watched her as she did, smirking when she made a face. She then sucked on the lime, happy to get the taste of tequila from her mouth. Sansa smiled widely at him when she looked back up, he returned the gesture.

"I really want to kiss you." He blurted out suddenly and she parted her lips in surprise, both of their expressions suddenly turning serious. "For real. No games, no other excuses except for the fact that _I want to kiss you._ "

Her heart skipped a beat and then seemed to be working in over time to catch up on the missed beat. It was almost painful how fast her blood was now pumping as her heart pounded wildly against her ribcage.

"Would you let me if I tried?" He asked and she felt at a loss for words, her throat dry and suddenly tight. She swallowed thickly and managed a small nod. He smiled a little before it dropped and he was serious again.

He reached forwards to stroke the side of her face tenderly, moving to her chin so his thumb could run over her bottom lip. His grasp was feather-like and it tickled, but she didn't dare laugh. This wasn't a laughing matter. They both knew how much it meant.

His head inclined slowly towards hers and his grip tightened slightly, slowly bringing her face closer to meet his half way. He hesitated right before their lips were to meet and breathed out a sigh, though she wasn't sure if it was a happy one or not. She didn't have time to dissect it though, because his lips brushed hers in the gentlest of caresses. She hadn't even registered when her eyes closed.

He pulled away, _too quickly_ in Sansa's opinion, but she didn't need to worry about it because he returned just as fast with a firmer press against her mouth. She responded with equal tenderness. He kissed her multiple times like that, his lips caressing hers in a gentle, yet eager way.

His hand moved to tangle in her hair at the back of her neck and a small noise that Sansa could only describe as a _moan,_ escaped her lips without her approval. She pulled back abruptly with wide eyes, embarrassed for the sound she had made. She blushed deeply and looked down, but he caught her chin with his hand and moved her back up to look at him. His pupils were blown wide making his eyes look dark and dangerous: lustful. He shook his head.

She knew exactly what he meant. _Don't hold back. Don't be embarrassed. You're with me, and I want to hear you._ She knew how to read him better than most. She knew exactly what he had meant.

He kissed her again, a little more eagerly than before, his lips moving sensually against hers. She began to understand the rhythm of it and joined in to make their pace even faster. His hand, which remained at the back of her neck, gripped her hair a little tighter and she suppressed another sound. She shifted slightly closer to him until their bodies were flush against one another and he groaned from deep in his throat at the feeling, his other arm wrapping around her to pull her tighter against him.

His hand moved away from her then, and seconds later she heard the scraping of the curtain closing and suddenly Petyr was pushing her on her back gently. She let him, excited to feel him on top of her in such an intimate situation. He granted her unspoken wishes and crawled over her, resting the weight of his body mostly on her, continuing to kiss her greedily.

She shivered when his tongue swept across the seal of her lips and she immediately opened up, excited to compare his kisses to Joffrey's. And as soon as his tongue stroked against hers, she knew there was no comparison at all. She was glad she wasn't standing because she knew if she was her knees would go weak as his tongue explored her mouth. It was heavenly and he tasted strongly of the alcohol he'd just drank, but she could also taste a hint of that mint that she always smelled when he drew near.

One of his hands ventured down the side of her body, skimming the side of her breast and stopping at her hip to grip tightly. Her own, shy hands started on his shoulders before investing down his back, settling on his shoulder blades. She wanted to feel his chest but it was pressed tightly against hers so she kept her hands firmly on his back instead.

Both his hands went down to her thighs and eased them up to wrap around him. She gasped into his mouth as his actions caused her core to rub against the hardness beneath his slacks. He groaned but it sounded more like a growl and he rocked against her slightly, stirring a quiet and shy moan from her. His hand moved up her leg, hitching her skirt up the further it went.

"Petyr…" She breathed into his mouth, the rational part of her finally coming out. His mouth moved across her jaw and then down her neck when she interrupted their kissing by talking. She hummed in agreement, her head thrown back at the sensation of his kisses against her neck. This seemed to urge him on as he suddenly sucked harder on her skin, surely leaving a mark. She instinctively pushed down on her heels which were crossed behind his back, causing his body to push harder against hers. "Petyr, you-" She hummed in agreement as his hand moved further up her thigh. "You can't." She finished and he removed his delectable mouth from her neck to look down at her with dark eyes.

"Why not?" He growled and by the way he said it, it sounded as if he were accepting an unspoken challenge. She was panting beneath him.

"I'm not 18 yet… you'll get in trouble." She justified, already missing his mouth on hers. He licked his lips, glancing down at her mouth and then back into her eyes.

"I don't care." He simply replied and her eyebrows rose slightly as a smile pulled at her lips.

"You could go to jail." She reminded him and he smirked, as if the prospect of their lust being a dangerous game, _thrilled_ him to his bones. And it probably did, knowing him.

"For kissing you?" He asked rhetorically, running the pad of his thumb across her parted lips. "No. Just a slap on the wrist." She rolled her eyes. She knew if she hadn't of stopped him, that he would have done a lot more than simply kissing her, but she let it go. Who was she to complain when her wish was finally coming true.

"I'm so happy." She breathed, her hands moving up to either side of his face, she felt the gentle prickle of his stubble beneath her palms. He smiled widely, his teeth flashing at her. _Why was he so attractive?_

The hand under her skirt gripped her thigh tightly, possessively. "So am I, my dear." He paused to press a light kiss against her lips.

"I've wanted this for such a long time." She admitted shyly, gauging his reaction. His eyes darkened further.

"How long?" He asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Tell me… _Sansa_ ," he rocked his hips against hers as he said her name. His voice deep and dark. "Tell me how long you've wanted this. How _much_ you've wanted this." He leaned in closer then, his lips brushing her earlobe and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her to settle low in her tummy. _"Tell me you want me as badly as I want you."_

She let a shaky breath out and swallowed thickly. "It was you I was thinking about earlier." She blurted out and he drew his head back to stare wickedly at her. He smirked and his eyes trailed down from her eyes to her lips, down her neck to settle on her chest, which was heaving from excursion.

"What exactly were we doing?" He asked and she blushed immediately. She couldn't tell him her kink, could she? "Oh?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice as he noticed her blush.

She didn't have an opportunity to answer because a voice called from the other side of the curtain. "Littlefinger? Not to interrupt but the wildlings are here. I figured you'd want her gone before they come in."

Sansa immediately understood that he was talking about her. Petyr sighed above her and slowly retracted himself from her. "Yes, thankyou Olyvar." He called back and the man walked away.

Petyr began straightening his clothes and fixing his hair as it suddenly dawned on Sansa what had happened. Would he want to do that again? Would everything be different between them now? What does he really want with her? Dozens of questions began to plague her and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. When he noticed he frowned slightly.

"Are you okay, sweetling?" He asked gently, hand resting on her thigh, this time above her skirt. She nodded, but didn't make eye contact. He turned her face towards his, holding either side with both hands. "What's wrong?"

"I just… don't know what happens now." She said quietly and he immediately leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on her lips. It didn't help that she could still see the erect evidence of what they had done, bulging out from under his pants.

"We'll figure it out together, okay?" He paused, leaning forward again but this time it was to kiss her forehead. "But right now we have to go."

She smiled and nodded, watching him fix her hair a little before smirking at her plump lips and flushed face. He pulled back the curtain and led her back downstairs and outside to his car. She made to walk around to her side but his hand caught hers and yanked her back so she collided with his chest.

"You think you can leave without giving me a kiss?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. She giggled.

"I'm just getting in the car, we'd only be apart for a second." She reasoned and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He rocked her back and forth as if they were slow dancing. He leaned in close and his voice grew softer.

"A second too long." He whispered against her lips before claiming them with his. She kissed him back immediately and sighed happily into his mouth before he pulled away, _a second too soon_ , if Sansa had a say.

The smile he rewarded her with afterwards made her just about melt in those warm arms of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks devilishly*
> 
> Beyond the most fun chapter to write ;))
> 
> BTW!! I am taking fanfic requests (Pete and Sansa only please) So feel free to either message me on instagram @ crime.to.kill.a.mockingbird or leave it anywhere in comments on any story/chapter. No promises that I will forsure write it but I will try!
> 
> Thoughts about this??


	5. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it's been a while.
> 
> Writer's block is a bitch.

She stretched out her body like a cat, eyes still closed to savor the sleep she was stirring from.  _ Gods was last night amazing. _ She couldn't stop thinking about it: him.

Her leg hit something hard and her brow creased in confusion. She willed her eyes to finally open and when they did, she was met with the greatest sight she'd ever woken up to in her life.

Smokey green eyes were staring straight into her soul, warming her from the inside out.

She smiled immediately. "Well, goodmorn-" She started but he interrupted her with a kiss to the lips. And sighed happily as he pulled away.

"Good morning, beautiful." He told her, running his hand down her side to rest on her hip. "How's my girl today?"

"Your girl, hmm?" She teased and his eyes glinted.

"You've always been my girl, have you not?" He asked, shifting his body closer to press gently against hers. She blushed, but smiled defiantly nonetheless. "Oh? Are you sure?" He asked, hand gripping her hip tighter. Possessively.

She nodded stubbornly and his smirk broadened as his lips found her neck and left heated kisses up and down the length of it. She shuddered and he chuckled against her skin, looking arrogant as ever. She pushed half-heartedly against his chest in playful annoyance and he pouted adorably.

He leaned in to capture her lips when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. She scrambled away from him with wide, worried eyes.

"Sansa!? Can I come in?" Her mother called through the door. Petyr stood abruptly and made to fix his hair.

"No! I'm just… changing." She replied hastily.

"Alright. Well I'll leave your laundry here then." She told her before Sansa heard the sound of a basket dropping to the floor and the footsteps of her mother walking away. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Petyr.

"That was close." She said and he smirked again, coming closer to her.

"It was exhilarating." He said in a low voice, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip and he stopped a few feet away from her.

"We have to be careful." She told him but his eyes scanned thoroughly over her body in appreciation and it seemed to her that he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"You look sexy in those pajama pants." He told her and she blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied cheekily and his eyes flashed with excitement. He stepped closer, licking his lips again. His hands moved to rest on her waist as if they were dancing. She didn't know exactly where to put her hands so she placed them kind of awkwardly on his chest. She could feel his heat through the thin material of his black Ralph Lauren shirt. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

_ "Do you have any idea what you did to me last night?" _ He asked, backing up far enough to look into her eyes. "When your hand was  _ there _ ." He added, glancing down at his groin. She blushed terribly in response.

"I have to get dressed, Petyr." She told him with a roll of her eyes. He backed up, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay." He said simply, not making a move to leave. She shook her head in amusement.

"Petyr." She said in exasperation, but with a smile no less. His eyes glinted. He pouted again, sticking his bottom lip out adorably. The sight was almost enough to bring her to her knees.

She blushed, then, as she pictured herself dropping to her knees before him…  _ for him. _

_ "Fine." _ He finally gave in, moving to open the door. He peaked out to make sure no one was near before opening it fully.

He stepped over her laundry bin but spun around to flash a devilish smirk her way. He bent down and plucked a pair of her knickers (her best pair, thank god) and eyed them before glancing back at her with a raise of his eyebrows.

_ What's an innocent little virgin like you doing with underwear like these? _

"Cute." He said before letting the fabric slip between his fingers and fall into the basket again.

She breathed a sigh when he walked away.

_ Cute!? _ It wasn't meant to be  _ cute _ . It was meant to be sexy, hot, arousing… anything but cute.

Sansa stressed about his  _ cute _ comment the entire time she dressed, that by the end of it she had a plan. She'd show him what's  _ cute _ .

She slipped the knickers on and smirked to herself.

* * *

As she ate breakfast her mother questioned her thoroughly about the night before.  _ How did you like it? How did he act around all of that? Did you feel comfortable? Safe? _

She shifted in her seat, remembering the laced underwear she currently sported and she wondered what exactly she'd do to get back at him.

Tease him relentlessly? Take a…  _ picture? _

She smiled mischievously to herself as she spooned at the cheerios floating around in her bowl of cereal.

She was worried last night after everything happened, if he regretted it. She still worries about his intentions. Does he just want to seduce her? Sleep with her? Or does he want more like she does?

He didn't really date very much, and that scared her. Why would  _ she _ be any different? Last night he might have tried to go all the way, god knows it was headed in that direction. Would she have let him? Sansa honestly didn't know the answer to that, either. The fact that she has crazy feelings for him… god, she may even love him, terrifies her as well because this game they're playing can easily lead her to heartbreak.

"Hey." Sansa pressed the phone between the side of her cheek and shoulder so she could finish making her bed.

"Hey, Sans… so what's up?" Margaery sounded worried on the other end of the phone.

"Petyr and I kissed." She blurted out, feeling a smile surface across her face.

_ "What!? _ How?? What was it like??" Her friend responded, sharing in Sansa's excitement.

"I went to his club with him… which we have to go to sometime, by the way, and we were in a private booth. We took a shot together and right after he just blurted out that he wanted to kiss me. So he did. And he didn't stop there, either. We made out for  _ such _ a long time and  _ gods _ Marg it was amazing." She felt young talking like this with her best friend… but she  _ is _ young and although she tries to act older and mature for Petyr… sometimes her youth shows. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd be okay with that?

Margaery squealed on the other end and asked her another boat load of questions like  _ "he used tongue?" _ and  _ "did you feel if he was turned on?". _

"But now I'm all worried and scared because I don't know how he feels and although I  _ love _ everything that happened last night… I don't just want to be someone he seduced and slept with. I want to be more than that." Sansa paused. Sighed. "Now all these worries are plaguing my mind and I don't know how to make them stop."

"Look babe. Stop worrying so much. How long have you known this guy? Your whole life?... You know him and you know his heart. Do you really think he'd risk so much if he didn't want more than a good fuck?"

She had a point there.

"I've got to go, Sans. But I'm really happy for you." Sansa said goodbye in return and thanked her friend.

She was right. She shouldn't be worrying so much.

That didn't stop the nervous butterflies that erupted in her stomach the second he laid eyes on her. She pulled anxiously on the end of her sleeve as she approached her family sitting outside on the deck. Lysa was desperately trying to get his attention but his eyes were focused entirely on her.

She sat down beside him and his arm went up and behind her to rest on the back of her chair… an innocent move that any friend of the family would make to welcome her… though that didn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks.

"Sansa dear," Her mother started and she turned towards her. Her tone was cautious. "Aunt Lysa was told about something that supposedly happened the other night that concerned her." Catelyn shifted uncomfortably.

Sansa turned her gaze to Petyr, who's brows were pinched together. It seemed he wasn't sure what was going on either, though Sansa spotted Lysa's smirk and she felt panicked. Did she know!? How could she know about last night?

"Is there anything the two of you would like to tell us?" Catelyn asked, looking at the both of them.

Sansa fidgeted, wishing she could run.  _ What's she supposed to say!? _

_ 'So, yeah, mum and dad… Petyr, your life long friend who is old enough to be my father, has the hots for me and… Well it's mutual. We made out last night, like, a lot.' _

She heard Petyr swallow thickly beside her. "Cat… I don't-" Petyr started, shaking his head.

"He  _ saw _ you two!" Lysa exclaimed. She pointed an accusatory finger at Sansa. "Harold  _ saw  _ you kiss him on the mouth in the living room!"

Sansa's eyes widened. The dare. The game she played with her brother's and Marg.

"Lysa." Ned interjected, voice stern. All heads turned to him and he sighed. "Was she misunderstood, or is she telling us the truth of what happened?" He asked the couple sitting together in shock.

Petyr started to chuckle, as if it were a laughable topic. Sansa stared at him as if he were crazy but he completely ignored her and focused instead on her parents.

"Oh, that's no big deal!" He exclaimed, smiling charmingly. "You see, Sansa and the kid's-" Sansa cringed, feeling a pang of hurt. "-were playing some game… What was it?" He asked her.

"Uh, spin the bottle." She replied and he smiled.

"Right. Well, she came up to me and asked if I could do her a favor. She told me about the game and that her friends had dared her to kiss me because the bottle apparently landed on me." He paused and Sansa looked to Lysa, who was frowning. "It was quick and innocent, I promise. We're like family to each other, you two know that."

His words were convincing and her parents were seemingly falling for it. Catelyn nodded slowly. "Okay." She said simply. "Petyr, Lysa, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to our daughter alone."

Sansa's gut twisted as Petyr stood. He didn't even look at her as he left with Lysa.

"Sansa, was that true?" Her mother asked.

Sansa frowned. "Yes, of course."

"It's just-" Catelyn started but Ned interrupted.

"He flirts with you a lot." He stated and Sansa chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's not that we don't trust you, love. it's just that you're a grown woman now with a woman's body and although Petyr has always flirted… it just seems more realistic for something to happen now that you're almost an adult." She paused, her words were slow and cautious. "And I understand that he's an attractive, charming man, but he's too old for you. He knows that and you know that."

Sansa nodded along, her heart beating quickly with nerves.

"And I'm sure it  _ was _ just innocent. I'm sure you think of him as family; after all you've called him 'uncle' your whole life… we are just concerned as your parents. We love him dearly and I couldn't ever imagine him preying on you in such a way, but Sansa,  _ please _ promise me that if he ever does anything you think is inappropriate, you'll tell us." She said pleadingly and Sansa nodded again. What else was she supposed to do?

"Yes of course I'd tell you. But he isn't like that with me." She lied and her mother smiled.

"Okay, good."

* * *

Both Sansa and Petyr were cautious for the rest of the day and her plans to do something bold for him were seemingly out the window.

He spent most of the day talking to Lysa, of all people.

It drove her mad.

_ Sansa: The laundry room. Now. _

She would fix this between them. She would send him off with something to think about. She would do all that…  _ and _ get answers.

She left the room once she saw that Petyr had seen the message. He shot her a questioning look, but nodded anyways.

Her hands were shaking by the time she made it to the dark laundry room.

Can she really do this? Seduce him? Could she really be bold in front of him?

Her gut was twisting about nervously and the feeling only got worse when he slipped into the room, too.

"Sansa?" He questioned, coming up to stand beside her. He leaned against the washing machine behind him and crossed his arms. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer.

Instead she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. His eyes dropped to her bra and his tongue flicked out of the corner of his mouth.

She then unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her legs. "What are you doing?" He snapped as soon as she stepped closer.

His voice was sharp, but his chest was heaving slightly, giving his body away. His eyes also couldn't stop scouring her exposed skin.

"What do you want me to do, Petyr?" She replied and he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

He didn't answer. Just watched as she stepped closer and placed her inexperienced hands upon his solid chest.

He wasn't making to touch her, so she reached for his hands herself and placed them on her waist. He didn't object to the action.

"Sansa, what did your parents say to you after I left?" He asked sternly but she ignored him and began swinging her hips to a nonexistent tune.  _ "Sansa!" _

She stopped dancing.

"They told me to tell them if you ever do anything inappropriate!" She exclaimed, stepping back and huffing in frustration.

He frowned. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, obviously!" She sighed deeply. "Gods, what's your problem?"

He sighed, looking down with regret. "Look, Sansa…" he licked his lips nervously. "I wasn't thinking last night… or this morning. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Sansa's stomach dropped. "Wait, what?"

He wanted to end this?

"It's not that I don't care about you, sweetling. I do. Very much." He sighed heavily. "I just… I can't ruin what I have here. Your family is  _ all _ I have and if you and I continue this… we'll get caught and I'll never get to see any of you again."

"What if my parents accept!?" She shot back, crossing her arms over her bra as a form of defense.

He shook his head sadly. "They won't love. I'm far closer to your parent's age than yours, unfortunately."

Sansa frowned, looking down at their feet. She jumped when he took a step closer, hands bracing her arms. "Sansa… are you upset?"

She looked determinedly at the floor, but he pried her face up to his with a hand under her chin. His eyes searched her face for long moments.

"I'm supposed to forget it happened?" She asked, voice quiet and shy.

He shook his head. "No. I certainly won't be able to." He smirked teasingly to lighten the mood. "I just can't lose the only family I've ever had, Sansa."

She nodded in understanding. "So… you want this to end? Whatever it is…"

He swallowed thickly as he watched her. " _ Want _ to?" He shook his head. "What I  _ want _ -" he stepped closer, forcing her to back up until she collided with the wall. "-is to touch and kiss every inch of that glorious skin." He paused, licking his lips. She listened with wide eyes. His hands moved to her hips and he slipped his hands under the fabric of her knickers to grip her hip bones properly.

"I  _ want _ to rip these from your legs and fuck you against the washing machine."

She shuddered visibly and his serious expression broke out into a smirk. "So do it." She said, breathless. She could tell by his expression that he hadn't been expecting her to say that.

He pulled her by her hips into his chest so their bodies were pressed together. His eyes were so dark and intense that she felt herself being pulled into the darkness with him.

He took a slow, steadying breath. "I'm just saying that I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"We'll figure it out together, Petyr." She told him, resting her hands on his chest again.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered unexpectedly and she smiled.

"You won't." She said sternly, hoping to the gods that her response was true.

He couldn't bring himself to smile, but he did lean down to peck her lips softly. He brought his mouth over to her ear and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

_ "You look really…  _ fucking… _ hot, by the way. _ " He whispered before pulling away to smirk down at her. She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

_ Cute _ , my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh what a confusing conversation. Where does that leave them?


	6. Rocky Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Short-ish, because I thought originally it was way too big, so I'm breaking it in two and adding a few more scenes and things.
> 
> In saying that, a large portion of next chapter is already written and so it should be on it's way shortly.
> 
> Thank you for your patience with this story.

Unfortunately, nothing else happened in the laundry room.

He had left earlier that evening and the two shared a tight hug. He also left a kiss on her temple, earning a curious glare from her father.

It was a little over a week later and Sansa was dying to see him. They had been texting regularly, but she had to be careful. Her family was very nosy as to why she was always on her phone suddenly. Arya thinks it's because she has a _boyfriend_ , and who knows… maybe she was right?

She wasn't sure what her and Petyr were. He called her almost every night and sometimes the things he would say to her… well, she can't help but slip her hand beneath the sheets after they hang up. He got her so worked up sometimes it took mere minutes to finish.

Other times he would simply ask how her day went… that he wished he was a part of it. They would talk, sometimes for hours at a time.

Sansa truly did understand his concern about losing her parents as friends, because she knew her family was the only version of family that Petyr has ever really known. She didn't want to be the reason that family was taken from him.

She was in biology class when her phone started ringing. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she pulled the device from her pocket and saw Petyr's name lighting up the screen.

They had a work period today and seeing as their regular teacher was out sick… everyone used the period for their own social calls because the supply teacher didn't give a shit what they did. In saying that, the room was rather noisy. She hesitated for a moment before answering the call.

"Petyr?" She asked quietly, covering the side of her mouth with her hand.

"Sweetling." He said rather cheerfully as a greeting. "We're going out for lunch. Now. I'm outside your classroom."

"I-Uh-" She stuttered, confused for a moment until sue recovered and allowed herself to blush. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really." He confirmed, hanging up immediately afterwards.

Their brief telephone conversation left her with only one option. To skip the rest of class.

It wasn't even a decision she had to think about. She stood, collected her things, and walked straight out.

He was leaning against a row of dark green lockers, his arms crossed as he waited for her. A grin spread over his face when their eyes met and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Hey sweetling." He greeted her, standing up straighter. "You look nice." He commented quietly so no one nearby would hear, his eyes glancing down at her skirt cheekily.

"Why thank you." She jokingly curtsied for him. He smirked in amusement, bowing deeply in return.

She giggled, stepping closer. "I wish I could kiss you." She whispered, making him hum in agreement.

"As do I, love."

"Petyr, I-"

The bell rang.

Had there really only been a minute left of class, anyways?

Students flooded the hallways and Petyr moved a side for some kids so they could access their lockers.

"Let's go outside, my car is just around the corner." He told her, gently grabbing her elbow and steering her away from the crowds of people.

"Sansa Stark!" A loud, familiar voice called from across the hall. Sansa spun around, Petyr's grasp on her elbow falling away. It was Harry. Cute, sweet, _insanely thick in the head_ , blond-haired Harry. He sat beside her in calculus, constantly asking for help on the most simple problems. The boy certainly wasn't known for his intellect, but he was a highschool _hottie_ and captain of the rugby team.

She frowned in confusion as the crowd of students parted and she spotted the blond holding a large bouquet of red roses. He walked up to her with a wide smile and Sansa glanced around nervously at the small crowd forming around them.

"Hey," he smiled charmingly, his eyes moving over to Petyr standing stiffly beside her. "I was wondering if maybe…" He started, looking back down at her. "You'd like to go to prom with me?"

Sansa's jaw slackened in surprise. Surely she hadn't heard him right? She was a bookworm and in many ways, a _loner._ She didn't really like people and felt she didn't have time for the drama that came with boyfriend's and dates.

Prom was in a week and in all honesty… she wasn't even planning on going. The after party, of course, but a dance where the popular kids were worshipped while everyone else felt unimportant? She didn't even have a dress.

"Uhm…" She hesitated.

Harry _fucking_ Hardying was standing there looking so hopeful and cute. He even batted his long lashes at her as he waited patiently for her response.

"Okay!" She blurted out a little too forcefully. "I mean, yeah, sure."

"Yeah?" He asked again, grinning as he handed her the flowers.

"Why not?" She replied, biting her lip anxiously. She glanced over at Petyr, whose jaw was clenched. He was trying hard not to glare at the boy standing across from them, but Sansa could see the annoyance and anger behind those grey eyes. “Uhm… Thanks for the flowers.”

Harry nodded, taking a nervous step forward. “Would you, maybe, like to go to lunch or something? So we could figure out details like transportation and matching?”

_Guys cared about that stuff?_

“She has plans, actually.” Petyr spoke for her, voice dull and stern. Sansa blushed as Harry gave her a questioning look.

“Oh, yeah, I do. Maybe another day?” She offered and Harry smiled in return.

“Tomorrow?” He asked and she nodded affirmatively.

They said an awkward goodbye, before Petyr led her away with a hand firmly against the small of her back. He was oddly quiet as he steered her towards his car and they slid inside. The tinted windows offered them a little privacy, which made Sansa equally nervous and relieved.

“Petyr?” She asked as she set the flowers down in the back seat carefully. He ignored her, pulling his seatbelt across his chest and starting the engine of his car, reversing.

“If you’d rather have lunch with him, you can.” He said finally as he began pulling out of the parking lot, his actions contradicting his words.

“Why would I want to do that?” She asked rhetorically, waiting for him to just tell her what it is that is bothering him.

“He’s young. Obviously interested.” He replied curtly, turning the wheel so the car turned sharply around the corner. She placed a hand on the middle console to brace herself.

“Are you _jealous_ , uncle Petyr?” She asked teasingly and he huffed, easing off the gas to slow down in preparation for the stop light ahead.

“I’m just saying… If _this_ -” He gestured between them. “Stemmed from your loneliness and lack of male attention… well then, now that you have it from a guy your age, you don’t need to-”

 _“Really_ , Petyr?” She demanded, hurt by his harsh words. He knew she was hurt by the way guys have treated her and he also knew she _was_ in fact, lonely. Why would he say such a thing?

“Well come on, Sansa!” He exclaimed. “I’m almost _twice_ your age. I’d like to not waste my time _and_ risk everything if you’re just going to end up wanting someone your age anyways.”

Sansa scoffed. “You know what, Petyr… I’d rather have lunch by _myself_ than with you right now.” He sighed heavily through his parted lips, but didn’t dignify her statement with a response. “Petyr, I’m serious! Pull over.”

“Sansa, enough. I’m not going to let you just _walk_ back.” He said sternly but she glared at him in return.

"I'm going to open the door." She warned, wanting out of the car.

"There are cars behind us and _-Sansa!"_ He shouted when she pulled the handle and the door popped open an inch.

He hastily pulled over and the moment the car came to a stop, she was out and on her way back to the school.

She stopped suddenly, spinning back around and approaching the vehicle once again. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "I'm just getting my _flowers_ . _"_

She opened the back seat and grabbed them, ignoring Petyr as she did. She could hear him shouting at her from the car as she walked away again, but she ignored him entirely. It wasn't until he turned the car around and started driving up slowly beside her that she realized how annoyed and angry he was.

Luckily the road they were on was a quiet one, so Petyr didn't have people riding his ass and honking. In fact all the cars had vacated the area.

"Get in the car." He demanded, voice deep.

She ignored him. Continued walking.

"Sansa!" He barked. "Could you act like an adult for _one second,_ please!?"

That got her feet to freeze in place. She spun around and glared daggers at him, a flare of anger burned inside her.

"Oh, now I'm immature?" She snapped back, crossing her arms. He frowned.

"Yes." He said simply, affirmatively.

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, feeling the hurt eat away at her chest, a ball rising in her throat and her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"It's not my fault you chose to lust after a _seventeen_ year old!"

She saw the hurt flash in his eyes before he covered it with anger and clenched his jaw tightly, working the muscles. His expression was so cold, it made her feel sick. He had never looked at her that way before: not _ever._

"Fine, Sansa." He said, emotionless. "Walk." And then he drove away, his tinted window rolling up as he went. 

Sansa reached up to find her cheeks damp with the tears she finally let loose and she sat down on the sandy curb, giving herself a minute to be sad until she pulled herself together and walked back to school.

She left the roses on the front step of someone's house, thinking they may have better luck cheering someone else up than they had with her.

* * *

Sansa was in her bedroom finishing up an english paper due the following day. She had forgoed dinner, knowing her parents would ask her what was wrong if she went down stairs. It's not like she could answer that question.

It had to be late now, around… _gosh how was it already midnight?_ She thought as she checked the time on her laptop. She rubbed at her tired eyes and continued typing. It was only the conclusion left. She could do that.

But her eyes were tired from more that just looking at a computer screen for the last two hours, but from crying earlier. And her head was tired from more than the stress to finish this paper, but also from fighting and then repeatedly rehashing the argument over and over.

she had already finished her rough copy, which meant it only took a few minor corrections later until she was officially finished. She printed off the sheet and then crept quietly to her parent's office to retrieve it, not wanting to wake anyone up.

When she returned to her room, she found her phone blinking with a new message. Curious as to who would text her at this time, she made her way around the bed and unlocked the screen.

_Petyr: Can I see you?_

Sansa frowned, feeling the hurt from earlier rise in her throat; a hard, thick ball slowly pushing up her windpipe.

_Sansa: It's the middle of the night._

She replied, closing the screen and moving over to her wardrobe to pick out some pajamas. She found black and white striped pants littered with little silver stars and a long sleeve grey shirt with a tiny white bow at the top. They were her favourite pair.

She changed in slow motion, at least her mushy brain registered it in slow motion. When she finished, he had texted her again.

_Petyr: Sansa, please._

_Sansa: No._

She felt her eyes watering again and she groaned in annoyance at herself. She's cried over this enough already! But that didn't stop her eyes from reddening and the tears from streaking down. She wiped at them and took a deep breath.

_Petyr: I'm at your house._

_Petyr: Open your curtains._

Sansa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He's _here?_ Outside her window? She eyed said window cautiously before approaching it, pushing the thin white curtains aside.

And surprisingly, he truly was there, looking guilty as ever, standing on her balcony. She was on the second floor but there were boulders on the right side of her balcony, that made it very easy to climb up.

His entire face dropped when he got a good look at her, though. It would seem it was obvious she had been crying.

He rested his hand flat against the glass, as if urging her to open the window for him, but she just stared at him expectantly.

Finally he looked down at his phone and pressed a few buttons before her own phone started ringing. His eyes pleaded with her to answer as she looked down at his name lighting up her screen.

Finally, she answered and pressed the device to her ear.

"Sansa," he started, voice quiet and sad. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or yell at you. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked down, shaking his head before meeting her eyes again.

"I was jealous and… scared." He admitted. "You and I are dangerous and complicated. I would understand if you wanted to stop. Be with someone like that boy that asked you to prom. He was sweet and good looking, _your age."_

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so _fucking sorry_ that I hurt you. The way I treated you…. It wasn't me." He sighed, hand coming up to rest on his forehead for a moment, making him look ashamed. "I would like to think you know that _that_ wasn't me."

Sansa remained silent, not knowing what to say. She reached up to embarrassingly wipe a stray tear away. He looked distraught at the sight of her.

"Sweetling." He breathed.

"Do you really think I'm immature?" She finally asked and his eyes closed as he sighed, showing his regret.

"No, Sansa. Not at all. I think you're very mature for your age, actually. I don't know why I said that earlier." He replied, swallowing thickly.

"Please unlock the door." He begged, resting his palm against the glass again.

She hesitated. She could send him away. She could have lunch with Harry and see where it goes. It would be so much easier. So much less heartache. It would be _normal._

Sansa hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She turned back around and looked him in the eye. She reached up and unlocked the door.

She didn't want normal or easy. She wanted Petyr. She's always wanted Petyr. She wanted burning passion. She wanted something real. What she felt for Petyr was more real to her than anything she's ever felt in her entire life.

He sighed in relief as she pulled open the door. He stepped forwards immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He smelled like his regular mint and sandalwood, but also that bitter scent of cigarettes was lingering on his clothes. It was obvious he had been smoking.

He breathed her in, shaking slightly. She was surprised at how affected he was by their argument. She could feel his hands shaking as he stroked her hair. Was he really that terrified of losing her?

"Gods, I'm sorry." He breathed into her ear as he held her tighter against him.

"It's okay." She finally said, fisting the material of his dark grey peacoat.

"No it isn't." He countered, pulling away from her. "I made you cry." He said, looking sadly down at the ground. When he looked back up, he placed his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs swiping over her damp skin to dry her tears. "I don't even know how to make it up to you."

"Kiss me." She breathed without hesitation. The corner of his lips quirked upwards before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It was a long, firm kiss that made her hum happily. His fingers threaded through her hair as he held her close, and his other hand moved down to her waist. When he pulled away, he was smiling, but she could tell he was still unsure of where she stood and how she felt.

"Sansa... did you -I mean-"

"What is it?"

"Well, when that boy asked you out to lunch... you went all red and... I suppose it just seemed to me like you wanted to go and you were a little put out when I reminded you that you had plans." He voiced his concern, looking a little cautious as he knew their relationship was still in rocky waters.

She sighed, contemplating what he was saying. "It bothered you?" She heard herself ask.

He looked confused by her question. "Of course it bothered me."

"If I'm being honest..." She swallowed thickly, not knowing quite how to word this next part. "I was shocked that a popular jock would ask _me_ to be his date and then ask me out to lunch. I was overwhelmed with everything going on and I guess a part of me... the young schoolgirl in me... got excited at the idea of a date with Harry Hardying." She confessed, feeling bad at the knowledge that such a confession would hurt Petyr.

"I'm still quite young, Petyr. So sometimes I'm going to act young, whether I mean to or not. That was just one of those moments, I suppse." She added, hating the saddness clouding his eyes.

"But Petyr," she stroked the side of his face. He looked up into her eyes. "You have to believe me when I say that I enjoy your attention much, _much_ more than anyone else's. Especially some stupid jock that only cares about _'the throbbing in his prick'_ as you had so elegantly put it."

He laughed along with her, then, seemingly cheered up again. She reflected for a moment, back to when he had told her that; her cheeks reddened, remembering what he had subtly offered to do for her not too long ago.

_'Let me know if you need a hand'_

She stroked the nape of his neck and his eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment at the feeling. "You're allowed to be scared, Petyr." She told him and he nodded. "You just aren't allowed to push me away because of it."

He breathed a laugh, nodding again. He rested his forehead against hers. "Can I stay a little while?" He asked.

"If you want." She replied, kissing his stubbly cheek and grabbing his hand to pull him towards her bed. The room was mostly dark, aside from the light that her small lamp provided.

He kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket, draping it over the chair at her desk. She crawled beneath the covers as she waited for him. He gave her a sly little smile as he pulled back the comforter and slid in.

"Mm, it's so much warmer in here." He thought aloud, shifting closer to her until their chests touched.

"I'm so tired." She admitted, moving to rest her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and loud in her ear. She thought it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard in her life.

"Go to sleep, sweetling. I'll let myself out later."

She snuggled closer, one of her legs drapped over his. They were entwined now, from head to toe, and she couldn't think of a better place in the world than in Petyr's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Pete gotta chill tf out.
> 
> Little dove is just so scared of loosing her and everyone else he loves. -He's being put in a pretty hard position with Sansa and her family.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

"Hey, Sans… your mum told me to- oh shit!"

Sansa's eyes shot open at the sound of her friend's voice and the door slamming shut hastily. She felt a warm body jolt awake beside her and her eyes widened at the sight of Petyr still laying in her bed. It was clear that he had just been startled awake as well.

They shared a wide-eyed, scared look before they both looked over at Margaery standing slack-jawed by her bedroom door.

"You guys are being hella risky, I must say." She announced, crossing her arms.

Thank _god_ it was Margaery. Had Sansa completely forgotten that she was going to go shopping with her today for a dress and shoes? Too busy with Petyr to set an alarm.

"Sansa, _fuck_ , I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his messy hair. She placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. "Uh, Margaery… you see, Sansa was upset over something that happened at school and I was trying to-"

"You two are lucky it was _me_ that came in here and not someone -well, _anyone_ \- else in the house." Margaery added, cutting off his excuses because she already knew that they were seeing each other. She smirked slightly at the sight of them in bed. "Gosh, Sans… you didn't tell me the two of you were already sleeping together."

Petyr's head snapped to the side to stare at her accusingly once Margaery let that bit slip. "What!?" He asked slowly, voice deep from the anger she could see beginning to develop.

"You _told_ her?"

Sansa, looking like a deer caught in headlights, stuttered as she tried to figure out what to say next. He rose his eyebrows high on his forehead as if to say, _answer me._

"Well… she's my best friend… I trust her and-"

He rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded a lot like _"unbelievable."_

He began slipping on his shoes, with his back to her, as she looked over at Margaery. Her friend gave her the _oh shit… sorry,_ look as she shrugged.

"Petyr, I'm sorry! I just needed someone to talk to about it." She tried to explain as she crawled towards him on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrugged it off and stood, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulders with ease.

"Petyr!" She said quietly but with as much force as she could without yelling.

He stopped when he reached the door, but didn't look at her. "I change my mind. I _do_ think you're immature."

And then he left, hopping off the balcony in seconds. Sansa's shoulders fell as her body deflated. _What just happened??_

"Sansa… I'm sorry. I had no idea I was supposed to act like I didn't know." Margaery told her. Sansa bit her bottom lip hard as she threw the covers off herself and stood.

"God, what did I do?" Sansa sighed, shaking her head.

"You did nothing wrong! I'm your best friend… I should know about your love life!" Margaery countered, stepping forwards to wrap her petite arms around Sansa's slender body. Sansa accepted the hug, grateful for the comfort.

"I don't know, Marg…" She pulled away, biting her bottom lip. "On one hand… yeah, you're my best friend. But on the other… he isn't some boy at school. He could lose… _a lot_ if someone finds out. I understand why he's angry with me."

"Okay, well… you get changed so we can go shopping to take your mind off of all of this. We're going to have fun!"

Sansa definitely wasn't in the mood right now to go shopping for a dress that Harry will see her in and not the person she really wanted to impress. But she showered anyways, and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark grey blouse.

It took three hours at the store for the two girls to find everything they needed for the dance coming up. It didn't help that all Sansa could think about was Petyr. She had called him a few times and texted as well, but he never answered. Didn't even read the messages.

Yesterday it was Petyr that handled the situation with Harry worse than he should have, taking out his frustration and jealousy on her instead of talking to her about it. But today it was _her_ in the wrong, and she knew that.

She had asked Margaery to drop her off at Petyr's place later in the day, but he wasn't home. So Marg then drove her to the only other place Sansa could think to look: the club he took her to not long ago.

Sansa left her shopping bags with Margaery, deciding that it would be better to just pick them up another time.

She eyed the long line at the front as she walked past everyone. She didn't have time to wait in line. The dozens of people waiting in line definitely didn't approve of her decision but she ignored them as she approached the large security guard who was letting people inside.

She opened her wallet and retrieved the black card that Petyr had given her a while ago, holding it up to the man.

He looked at the card with narrowed eyes before looking back at her and crossing his arms.

"We're full." Was all he said in reply and Sansa felt disappointed. What was the point of this card if she couldn't get inside?

"I have to see your boss. Littlefinger. I'm his niece, and I'm sure he'd have a few choice words for you if you left me out on the street by myself." Sansa said sternly, knowing she had no idea what to do if he didn't let her in.

His eyes widened slightly before he moved to the side and opened the door for her. Sansa hesitated for a moment, surprised that she had actually convinced -manipulated- him. _She was turning out more like him everyday._

She walked through the door, immediately feeling out of her comfort zone surrounded by so many people. She spotted Olyvar across the room giving a large bulky man a rather provocative lap dance. She stayed hidden in the darker corners of the room to avoid catching unwanted attention, though she still saw a few men leering as she moved around the room.

The music was loud and energetic, sensual, so the dancers on the stage had an appealing beat to rock their bodies to.

It was somewhat strange for Sansa to see a place like this, knowing that Petyr is the owner, because it doesn't seem like his scene… he just wasn't the kind of man that would own a place like this.

The strobing lights were making her head spin a little as she placed a hand on the wall to brace herself as she walked.

She flashed the mockingbird card at two guards standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the VIP seating area and they -surprisingly- gave her no trouble.

She passed the place they sat last time and remembered the way he kissed her. She wondered how far they would have gone, had Olyvar not interrupted.

There was a door at the end of the hallway with the word _owner_ printed on the wood.

She hesitated for a moment, closing her eyes thinking _'is this really a good idea?',_ before she knocked. Her heart was pounding in her chest almost painfully.

She heard nothing for a moment until the man on the other side called out for her to open the door.

"Olyvar, how many times have I told you not to-"

His eyes met hers and she froze, closing the door shut softly behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, shoulders tense as he narrowed his eyes on her.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I-I came to apologize."

He stood slowly from his chair and approached her. "What are you doing _here?"_ He asked again, stopping in front of her.

"You wouldn't answer my calls." She pointed out, shrugging. She couldn't help but feel so _small_ under his gaze.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said, turning his back to her and beginning to walk back to his desk before her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Petyr!" She exclaimed, frowning. He sighed, scratching the nape of his neck. "I'm _sorry_ , Petyr! I just needed someone to talk to about you."

"Do you have _any idea_ what this could cost me?" He snapped back, glaring at her. She felt _sick._

"I know… I do, but I trust her!"

"And if the two of you have a fight at some point and she wants to get back at you? Or she becomes closer friends with someone else and decides to tell them about this?" He replied, shaking his head. "It was naive and childish to tell her, Sansa. I don't care if you trust her."

"You don't care!?" She fired back, crossing her arms. "I understand you not trusting her… but you _should_ trust me! And if I tell you that she won't say anything, then you should believe me."

Petyr clenched his jaw as he looked away.

"Petyr…" She breathed as she stepped closer and placed both hands on either side of his face so he was forced to look at her.

He shrugged her off and stepped back, moving to sit back down in his chair.

She huffed in annoyance.

"I think you should go, Sansa." He told her without even sparing her a glance. "I'll pay for your taxi."

"Stop it!" She shouted, stepping over to him. "I'm not going anywhere until we figure this out."

"What's there to figure out? If you can't be grown up about this then it's over!" He shot back cruelly, finally looking up at her.

"That's _enough_ Petyr! I _am_ grown up. I made a _mistake._ " She shouted, hurt by his words. "What can I do to make up for it?"

He sighed, shaking his head. He seemed to finally hear what she was saying. "I'm truly sorry, Petyr. But I can't change it now… all we can do is move on."

She crouched down beside his chair so she wasn't towering over him. He looked down at her curiously as she placed a hand on his thigh. "Can you forgive me?"

He considered her for a moment, but she could see the look of defeat in his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up onto his lap so she straddled him. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he breathed her in.

Sansa started to smile as she felt his hands run up and down her back, his breath hot against her face. He pulled away only slightly enough to look her deeply in the eyes.

She expected him to smile, to tell her that he forgave her… instead she got:

_"You look unbelievably sexy when you're on your knees begging."_

She scoffed in disbelief as she struck his shoulder. He began to laugh, holding her tightly against his body.

"You're unbelievable!"

He laughed harder, biting his bottom lip at her in the most adorable fashion.

"Stop that!" She joked, rolling her eyes.

He tilted his head to the side. "Stop what, love?" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Don't act like you don't know." She shot back, blushing as his tongue swiped along his bottom lip.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked seriously, searching her eyes with his. "I've been dying to kiss you since you walked in the room."

She breathed a laugh, reassured to know that even when he was angry with her… he still desired her.

In response, she leaned towards him. He took that as her consent and crashed his hungry lips against hers. His hand pressed hard on her lower back to bring her hips against his forcefully. She shuttered a gasp as their clothed sexes clashed against one another.

_"Sansa…"_ He breathed as she began to rock her body against his. She felt him stirring hard beneath her, so she moved her lips down to his neck to try and urge him on.

_"Mm,_ love… please… I'm going to want a whole lot more if you don't stop." He warned, forcing his hands to the arms rests of his chair as she moved, a small form of restraint.

"Then _take_ a whole lot more, uncle Petyr."

The look he gave her was pure desire. His eyes were sinfully dark and his lips parted slightly. He was good and hard beneath her body, and soon he was guiding her back and forth against him with his hands firmly gripping her hips.

"Feel what you do to me, sweetling?" He breathed hotly against the lobe of her ear. He bucked against her. "Feel how desperately I want you?"

She nodded against his shoulder. It felt so good to rut against him this way… to feel him desire her so badly in return.

He wasn't able to keep the chair in one place because of how hard she was moving on top of him, so he finally let it wheel backwards until it collided with the wall. He used this as leverage to then move beneath her. It felt so good… Sansa began to feel her muscles tighten.

"I want you to come, Sansa." He panted, hand moving to tangle in her locks before he ripped her head back pretty roughly by her hair. She gasped at the sharp pain, which warped quickly into pleasure. His eyes were so dark.

"Come for me, my sweet girl."

And she did. God, has she ever finished so quickly before?

And it was _so good._

All her senses felt muted for a minute as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. She was vaguely aware of the soft moans that escaped her lips and the way her fingernails dug into the collar of his suit jacket.

She slumped against him, well aware of how hard he still was. But he didn't seem to care at all for his own release… instead he just held her close and stroked her hair.

She was a little embarrassed, truthfully. All she wanted was for him to see her as his equal… not as a _child._ And coming in her pants after mere minutes of dry humping definitely didn't make her seen very mature.

But again…. He didn't seem to care.

She pulled away, watching him smile genuinely at her before he placed a sweet kiss against her lips.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked again, feeling overly shy all of a sudden. He breathed a laugh and nodded.

"But you can't tell anyone else, Sansa. Is that understood?" He asked sternly. She was the one to nod this time. "Good."

"Are we okay, then?" She asked, moving so she sat across his lap in a less suggestive position.

"Yes." He said, but something in his eyes made her feel like he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "I'm still not fully happy with the whole Harry situation. Shouldn't you be angry with him? For telling Lysa about our kiss."

Sansa looked away as she gathered her thoughts. She didn't exactly blame him for still being bothered and upset about this. "What would you have done if you saw a niece and an uncle kiss?" She asked him and he smirked, biting his bottom lip at her adorably.

"I'd have minded my own damn business." She smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

_"Sure_ you would have." She laughed. "I can't exactly blame him for that." She played with the hair on the nape of his neck as she looked into his beautiful eyes. "I'm really sorry about how everything happened yesterday." She apologized. "I realize that it probably doesn't make you feel all that great when I not only agree to be someone else's date for a dance… but also that a part of me was excited that it was Harry that asked me."

Petyr immediately clenched his jaw, but didn't look away from her eyes. "I would like to not be the only one of my friends that doesn't have a date… so I _am_ going to go with him."

This time he did break her gaze. It was clear how much this bothered him… a part of her was happy that it upset him, because that meant he really truly cares.

"But, Petyr… you _know_ that if there was a choice…"

"I know." He cut her off, looking into her eyes again.

"I would _much_ rather go with you." She finished her sentence anyways, feeling like he needed to hear it regardless of whether he thought he did or not.

He nodded. Then, "I'm just worried that you'll spend time with him and realize what I've been telling you your entire life… that you deserve so much more than I could ever give you. That you could be with _anyone._ "

"I want _you."_ She said sternly and without hesitation. He couldn't fight back the smile that surfaced when she declared such a thing.

"I don't know _why_." He admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why?" She questioned with an amused smile. "Because you're really _hot_ , Petyr." She joked and he laughed, biting _that damned lip again._

Does he know what that does to her? What _he_ does to her?

She shifted on his lap, his hardness still present and straining against his slacks. That's when she got an idea to mend things properly between them… an idea that made her stomach flip around nervously.

"I really am sorry for everything." She told him again, smiling slyly in his direction as she moved off his lap.

He cocked an eyebrow in question before she sunk to her knees in front of him. His lips immediately parted in surprise and desire as she inched her body closer to him.

"Sansa?" He questioned, voice thick.

She licked her lips suggestively before looking down at the bulge in his pants. She placed a hand on both of his knees before trailing her right hand further up his thigh.

"I want to apologize _properly._ " She explained, thrilled when he hissed as her fingers traced the hard outline of his erection.

"That's really not necessary, sweetling." He assured her, staring at her hand.

She pressed her palm flat against him now, and he shifted so his hips pressed against her harder.

"You don't want me to?" She teased with a smirk. He exhaled sharply as she began to rub and then squeeze.

He groaned quietly. _"Of course_ I want you to. I just don't want you to think you ever _have_ to."

She wanted to break her act just so she could give him a kiss for a comment like that… for being so sweet to her… but she stayed on her knees instead. Laid her cheek against his inner thigh.

"Have to?" She questioned, smirking. "No no, Pete… I _want_ to."

One of his hands found their way into her hair and the other cupped the side of her cheek. "Have you ever done it before?" He asked, voice unnaturally husky.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she moved her hand over him. Should she lie to him? It would make her seem so much more mature and experienced… it would be far less embarrassing…

She hesitantly nodded and then cleared her throat. "Once." She lied.

He nodded, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs further apart. It was a ' _go ahead then'_ kind of position.

Sansa forced herself to calm down before she reached for the top of his slacks and found the cool metal of his belt buckle. She started undoing it before a loud knock sounded at the door and both her and Petyr jumped.

Petyr cleared his throat noisily before calling out: "What is it?" Rather sharply.

"The Stark and Greyjoy guys again, Littlefinger." Olyvar warned him from the other side of the door. Fear shot through Sansa. Fear and confusion. _Why were they here?_

Petyr sighed deeply, covering her hands with his over his belt buckle before moving them aside gently and beginning to buckle it back up again.

"Perhaps another time, my dear?" He smirked at her, pulling her up into a standing position with his hands on her arms.

She nodded, blushing. _Was she really about to do that?_

"First, I have to get you out of here without them seeing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter fully written... if you guys are extra nice to me I might post it tonight or tomorrow morning... ;;))


	8. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter... but I gave you guys two on the same day so I don't wanna hear any complaints :*
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy silliness!

Prom had been as boring as she expected it to be. The same went for her date, Harold. The prick had left her sitting alone so he could ask the girl he  _ really _ wanted to go with, if she'd like to dance. Luckily Margaery's date was also a loser, and so they suffered together.

The only good part about the whole  _ getting all dolled up _ , was the way Petyr looked at her when she came downstairs.

Petyr had volunteered to watch over Rick and Bran earlier in the day to help out her parents, and decided to stay an extra hour to  _ 'finish the movie they were watching'  _ but Sansa knew it was so he could see her off.

_ "Wowza!" Jon called from the bottom of the stairs as she walked cautiously down, trying desperately hard not to trip. _

_ Someone, probably Robb, wolf-whistled and she blushed once she reached the bottom. She was wearing a long cornflower blue dress with a halter-strap neckline. It was slightly shimmery and contrasted nicely with the dark auburn of her hair that flowed down in loose curls. _

_ "Wow, sweetheart, you look beautiful." Her father told her sweetly before embracing her. _

_ She smiled, sneaking a glance toward the couch where Petyr had spun around and stood up upon her arrival. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were greedily soaking her up in amazement. _

_ The doorbell rang and her mother was suddenly full of excitement to meet Sansa's prom date. Petyr came out of the living room to stand beside her father. Sansa had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the two men in her life being protective with their arms crossed and jaws clenched. _

_ Her mother, embarrassingly, gave Harry a hug when he stepped inside. _

_ "Harold! So nice to see you again." Catelyn announced, referring to his visit with Lysa during Easter. "Don't you look so handsome! Sansa, doesn't he look handsome?" _

_ He did. In that  _ typical  _ way. He looked good in a suit and tie, his hair slicked over to one side so his long curls were tamed. _

_ Sansa just smiled in reply as she stepped closer to the boy. He smiled somewhat awkwardly, though she couldn't blame him with so many watching eyes on his person. _

_ "You look good." He complimented her and she thanked him. _

_ Her father stepped towards Harry, offering his hand in what Sansa could tell was a killer grip by the way Harry winced. "I'm Sansa's father." He reminded the young boy. _

_ "Harold, sir. Nice to see you again." He replied. Perfect Harry replying  _ perfectly.

_ Petyr stayed silent, subtly glaring at her date whenever he got the chance. She found it adorable, but also sad that he wasn't her date himself instead of this blond-haired, blue-eyed  _ boy _. _

_ "I don't want any funny business, Harold, you hear me?" Her father told him sternly, making her flush from embarrassment. _

_ "No, sir. We're just going to have fun." Harry reassured the man that was twice his size. _

_ "That's exactly what worries me." He countered, hands firmly set on his hips. "I know what happens on prom night." _

_ "Eddard!" Catelyn interjected, finally. _

_ "Gods, dad. Stop." _

_ "I'm just saying!" _

_ Sansa's gaze moved over to Petyr's person. His body was stiff, rigid. She could tell how bothered and jealous he was. She wanted to slap him over the side of the head for even thinking there was a chance in hell she would sleep with Harry just because it was prom and a lot of kids lose their virginity on prom night. Bloody idiot, he can be. _

_ "Okay, well we are leaving now." Sansa announced, not wanting to get embarrassed any further. _

_ Catelyn immediately embraced her and kissed her cheek. Ned followed suit, giving her a side hug. That left Petyr in the room, as her siblings had long departed, and he gave her a quick hug as well (to her joy). _

_ "You look fucking gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, winking as he pulled away. _

The after party was definitely fun, though. She spilled some booze on her dress, but was already too many drinks in to care.

Margaery was smoking some pot with some other people, so Sansa was by herself for a little while. She didn't do any kind of drugs (except that one time with Petyr…) and so she stayed away from those groups as much as possible. Not that it was very difficult for her… she didn't like people as it was.

It was Sansa's trust in Margaery that ruined everything.

Which now worried her as Margaery was the one person that knew about her and Petyr.

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning that she found herself calling him. Petyr.

What an idiot she was to eat the sugar cube that Marg had offered her. Of  _ course _ it had something in it. Her parents would  _ kill _ her if they found out.

Though the scary part was… she had no idea what the drug was. Because it didn't feel like weed.

“Sansa.” He greeted pleasantly on the other end of the phone.

“Hi.” She started, self consciously, hugging her body from the cold as she perched herself atop a curb, just outside the house party she was at. “Can… can you come pick me up?”

“What's wrong?” He demanded immediately, sounding worried.

“I'm at a party. 134 Elderb-” she stopped abruptly. “It has a giant cupcake on the roof.”

“What?” He asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah. It's purple with pink sprinkles and- oh-”

He chuckled. “Sansa. Stay where you are, okay?” His voice turned serious. “Don't move. I'm on my way.”

It was days later. It had to be, surely? Though the sky remained dark and no one left the house by the time he showed up. The moon had deflated like a balloon and she had fought off three platypus’ and an angry banana peel before the black car stopped in front of her. She stood and found her way to the passenger seat, smiling in a goofy way as she slipped inside.

* * *

**_Petyr:_ **

“What'd you take?” He asked immediately and she giggled, finding him hilarious. “Sansa.” He said sternly and she firmly clasped her mouth shut.

“I didn't mean to! Marg gave me a sugar cube. I didn't think and- oh god…” Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. He frowned and she giggled playfully.

“Your mockingbird… it's fluttering around your head.”

He started laughing a little, patting her thigh with his hand. “LSD.” He  _ tsked _ .

She stared at him the whole drive to his house, making him equally amused and uncomfortable.

“I'm  _ guessing _ you don't want to go home.” He told her as they pulled up into his driveway. She shook her head before cracking a smile again, her eyes staring down at his upper lip.

“What is it now?” He asked and she let slip a high pitched laugh, surprising him.

“Your mustache.” She started, her index finger running through the facial hair on his upper lip. “It's gone.” His eyebrows rose in surprise and amusement.

“Oh? And where did it go?” He asked, smirking. She frowned, looking at him as if he were playing a trick on her.

“Don't be silly, Pete. I know you can see it.” She drawled, moving her finger from his lip to hers, stroking her nonexistent mustache. He started laughing. “How does it look?”

“Very handsome.” He replied in amusement.

“You should take it back.” She suggested and he continued laughing as he reached his hand out, though she stopped him. “No no no no no. Haven't you ever taken a mustache back before?”

“No,” He grinned, finding her hilarious. “I can't say that I have.”

Though his amusement died away when she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his upper lip. His breath caught in his throat. She smiled satisfyingly when she pulled away.

It had been over a week since they last kissed and the gesture still felt new to them. And no matter how many times he sees or kisses or holds her… nervous butterflies still stir around his stomach everytime.

“There. Better again.” She stated before pushing her door open and climbing out. He swallowed thickly before following her actions and letting her lead him into the house.

Gods, he had never felt more like her boyfriend than he did now. Not that he  _ was  _ technically her boyfriend, but he sure did feel like it taking care of her like this.

He sent Ned and Cat a message saying she was safe with him at his place, because it was closer to the party than the Stark household was and he had texted her to offer a ride if she needed one. It  _ was  _ true that his place was closer though, but it wasn't the reason she wasn't home, of course.

“I want to fly, Petyr.” She stated, climbing up the stairs and leaning over the railing.

“No, Sansa.” He said sternly, rushing after her to pull her off the railing. She giggled and slapped his chest as if he were being ridiculous.

She spun around and entered the living room to sit on the couch. He followed and sat cautiously beside her, watching as she tucked her legs beneath her body.

“Whoa, whoa… Uncle Petyr…” She started, staring down at his chest, her cheeks blushing red. He frowned in confusion. “You should put your shirt back on.” He smiled in amusement, barely holding back a laugh as he looked down at his shirt which was still in place over his torso.

“I apologize.” He replied, jokingly, and she smiled a little and shifted closer to him.

“I think I should tell you...” She started and he bit the side of his cheek not to chuckle. “I've had a massive crush on you since we met.”

And there it was, blurted out from between her lips, the confession he'd wanted to hear from her for years. He already knew that, of course, but she hadn't come out and said it yet. Hadn't actually admitted to her feelings, even though they've kissed multiple times by now.

“Oh?” He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. “How big of a crush?” He shouldn't be entertaining this... he knew that. Especially when she's in such a state, but he couldn't help himself.

She grinned and bit her bottom lip adorably, looking down. “The biggest.” She replied, looking back up at him. “About…” She started, stretching out her hands as wide as they'd go. “This big.”

He smirked at her childishness with an open mouth. “Mm. And why's that?” He probed further and she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, seemingly admiring it. He wondered if she was seeing stars.

“Why?” She repeated. “Because you're charming and gentle and good-looking.” She paused. “Because I like the sound of your voice and the way your lips twitch up in a smirk before the most brilliant smile surfaces. I like your laugh, too.”

He paused in surprise, touched by her confession. He'd never had such nice things said about him before. He cleared his throat.

“Oh, so you think I'm good looking?” He teased as a defense mechanism. She blushed shamelessly.

“Very. But you already knew that.” She replied and he licked his lips, watching her eyes follow the action before her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hand.

_ What now…? _ She giggled. “Petyr! Your tongue!” She exclaimed and he blinked, waiting patiently for her to explain. “It's like a lizard. Why have I never noticed that before?” He chuckled.

“Yes, well…” He couldn't help himself… he scooted closer. “I've never heard a woman complain about it before. In fact, I've only ever received cries of agreement.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened as dark as a tomato as she stared down at the couch, refusing to meet his eyes. He lifted her eyes back up to his with a gentle finger beneath her chin.

“Fish are swimming around in your eyes, did you know that?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper. His lips quirked into a smile as he shook his head. "We should do somethin'."

"Like what?" He asked, finding he really quite liked an intoxicated Sansa. She was entertaining on weed alone… but LSD and alcohol combined?... She was hysterical.

Instead of answering, she pounced towards him, giving him no choice but to catch her. Now he was pushed flat on his back with her straddling him… though she was straddling his stomach more than his groin.

"I could finish what I started at the Mockingbird?" She suggested, as she grabbed his hands and pinned them beside his head. Of course, he could easily get out of her embrace… but he chose to entertain her for now. "Or you could use that tongue of yours…"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Normally, she would never be so forward. "Sweetling… although I'd  _ love  _ that, I really would, perhaps we should wait until you're sober enough to at least  _ remember  _ it tomorrow." He teased lightly.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I want to have sex on prom night like everyone else!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Now you want to have  _ sex?" _

"Of course I do! I'm a horny seventeen year old." She countered, rolling her eyes.

"How about we have this discussion another time?" He suggested but she only frowned.

"But it's so romantic with all the fireflies!" She replied and he was confused for a split second until he remembered that she was tripping.

He chuckled again. "Yes, well, as romantic as fucking you on my couch while you're shit-faced would be… I think I'm going to pass this time."

Her shoulders slumped and she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. She sat up, letting go of him and started to cry.

_ Great, _ he thought.

How had he completely forgotten about how much the drug could affect her mood changes?

He sat up, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she cried hard into his chest. "Shh, love, it's okay."

She cried for a few minutes before it suddenly stopped and she looked up at him with big teary eyes. They were so crystal blue- so easy to get lost in.

"Do you love me?"

He blinked in surprise, not expecting that question.

"Of course I love you, sweetling." He replied honestly, but she didn't seem pleased.

"Are you  _ in love _ with me?" She clarified, looking hopeful and expectant.

He licked his lips, watching as she got momentarily distracted by, if he were to guess, a very lizard-looking tongue.

“We should get you to bed, sweetling.” He forced himself to say and she nodded, her eyes drooping at the thought of sleep. “Come on.” He stood and held his hand out for her, which she took immediately.

"Some water, too."

She leaned against him as she ascended the stairs, her arm thrown around his shoulders for support. He rolled his eyes in amusement before bending down and picking her up in his arms.

Her fingers tightened in his shirt by the time he placed her down on the bed in his guest room. He bent down to take her heels off and then covered her in a blanket. As he turned to leave, her fingers wrapped around his wrist, so he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Help me?" She slurred slightly, clearly feeling the effects of both the drugs and booze in her system. She gestured to her dress and he bit his tongue hard.

He came closer, finding the zipper at the back and dragging it down. Every tooth of the zipper that parted from another was like sweet agony to him. Every vertebrate of her spine that was revealed to him… and her creamy skin…

He stepped back abruptly, letting her rid herself of the dress now that it was undone.  _ Gods _ , she was left in only her black bra and dark grey knickers. She climbed under the covers of his guest bed.

“Stay.” She half asked, half stated, and he bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from jumping into bed with her immediately.

“That's not a good idea, love.” He finally gritted out, shaking his head. He didn't trust himself with her like this.

She sighed heavily, her eyes shut as she snuggled against the pillow. She pulled him closer by the hand.

“Just till’ I fall asleep.” She added and  _ damn her _ and her little hum that she let slip as she got comfortable.

He sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled the comforter aside to get underneath. Her body instantly curled into his and he had to fight his body from reacting for half an hour until she fell asleep and he was free to escape into the nearest bathroom and take himself in hand.

_ Fucking hells… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have never been on any kind of drugs at all, let alone LSD, (I've alone witnessed my friends) I was mostly writting this based off of what I read about it online (mood changes, weird preceptions of time, senses are affected and lots of hallucinations), so I apologize if some of it isn't 100% accurate!
> 
> !! I will be working on my other stories now so this one won't be updated for probably a couple weeks, but if you haven't read my other stories then you can spend the time waiting to do that! Hold in there guys <3 !!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Overstepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it's been a while for this story, hasn't it?
> 
> ... sorry.
> 
> To apologize, here's a smutty chapter with a bit of drama.
> 
> This is for you lovely people requesting a new chapter of this story.
> 
> Enjoy :*

Petyr woke up early like normal. He checked in on Sansa briefly before taking a shower and changing for the day. He shaved and trimmed his facial hair, giving his teeth a brush before wandering downstairs in search of caffeine.

It wasn't long after he'd made his morning brew, that Sansa also found her way downstairs, perhaps following the smell of coffee beans. He was sitting on a bar stool with his elbows resting against the marble island as he drank his coffee, glancing at her over the rim of his mug.

She had clearly gone into his room and grabbed his dress shirt from yesterday to wear, the top four buttons undone to expose an alarming amount of cleavage. Her legs were bare and  _ so _ long… the sight of her hair in disarray made his mouth water.

She looked like she'd been properly fucked.

She yawned, stretching her arms out like a cat, making the shirt ride up to her belly button and exposing her charcoal coloured knickers. His hands tightened around his mug as he watched her.

"Good morning." He said calmly as he gestured to the coffee pot on the counter.

She smiled lazily. "G'morning."

She poured herself a cup of coffee as well, snooping around his fridge for cream to add. Once she was satisfied was the light brown shade of her coffee, she patted her way towards him, barefoot.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking another mouthful of the hot coffee and enjoying the feeling of it gliding down his throat and warming his insides.

She slid onto the barstool next to him and set the ceramic mug down with a gentle clinking noise. She sighed lightly. "Alright, actually."

His sleeves were rolled up his forearms, and his elbows rested against the marble countertop as he considered her thoughtfully.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to relay every detail of last night to her.

To his luck, she nodded. Then blushed. "I'm sorry about everything. Calling you. I know I was a handful."

A sexual joke came to him then… something about how  _ he'd love to get a handful, _ but he felt immature just thinking of it, so he kept it to himself.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Sansa, no. I'm glad you called me. Always call me." He assured her, reaching towards her for the first time this morning and taming a wild lock back behind her ear. He admired those golden hoops that she still wore daily… the ones he had given to her when she was a young girl. Back when she was purely just his niece.

"You're sure?" She asked again, her eyes so big and hopeful. "I know I was a nuisance."

"You were no such thing." He said sternly, playfully narrowing his eyes on her person. She flamed red again and he relished in the sight.

"I was!" She squeaked. "I remember how I acted on the couch."

"Do you?" He teased with a titled smirk.

She sipped at the steaming coffee to give herself a moment of relief from his gaze. "Thank you for being so kind. And… gentlemanly."

"Of course."

He looked away, glancing down at his watch. He had work soon. He looked back over at her, watching as she suddenly looked shy. She fixed the front of her -his- shirt so it wasn't showing off so much of her chest, and then sat cross legged on the stool so the shirt hid her knickers completely.

"I would never take your virginity when you're intoxicated." He quietly reassured her, moving to rest his hand on her bare thigh. "That's something I want you to remember every single second of."

She looked away, biting her bottom lip. "So…" She hesitated, staring down solely at her almost entirely full coffee mug. "You  _ do _ want me then?"

Petyr gaped for a second.  _ Did she really believe I was rejecting her? _

"Sweetling, of course I want you."

_ Oh how he wanted her. _

_ How he craved her. _

"I just thought that maybe…"

"Sansa, you have no idea the things I want to do to you." He said darkly, voice deep and steady. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she listened, leaning closer to him on the stool.

"Tell me." She breathed.

_ Oh he liked that answer. _

He kissed her hard, relishing in the gasp it strung from her. A gasp… followed by a low moan.  _ Gods have mercy… How he wanted to touch her. _

She melted under the attention of his tongue, drawing herself closer to him. His arms wrapped around her to hold her close. Soon he was pulling her onto his lap, and then sliding his coffee mug to the side with a loud scraping noise as he propped her up on the counter. She spread her legs so they were on either side of him, and sighed as his mouth lavished kisses down her neck.

This was going so far so fast, but he just  _ didn't want to stop. _ It felt so good to kiss her wherever he pleased after so many years of restraining. Her neck tasted sweet like sugar and he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, making her jump.

If he didn't stop now, he'd be late for work, but he didn't pay that any mind as he worked open the remaining buttons on the shirt she stole. He pushed it from her shoulders and withdrew his mouth from her skin to get a good look at her. Last night he felt lecherous to gaze heatedly upon her revealed flesh, but today… today she was willingly allowing his eyes to feast on her.

He reached up to trace his finger between her soft breasts, stopping when he collided with her bra. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, finding his voice of reason. She was still so young. Still so innocent.

"No." She breathed, chest rising and falling to signal how affected she really was by him. It thrilled him to his core.

"What do you want, then, sweetling?" He slyly asked, his eyes finding their way back up to hers.

She gave a little shrug, her arms folding anxiously across her stomach. "Don't do that." He scolded, moving her hands away to reveal her flat abdomen. She shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

She huffed, but he knew it was only because she was feeling nervous and embarrassed. He saved her from having to answer as he leaned forwards again and trailed fiery hot kisses down her chest. He didn't move to unhook her bra, knowing he had to be cautious with her, but that didn't stop him from lavishing attention to her clothed nipples.

She gasped as she felt his hot mouth latch onto her, his tongue licking hotly over the cup or her bra. She whined then, and it went straight to his cock, which was steadily filing with hot blood. He groaned against her, switching over to her other breast. His hands found purpose on her hips, dragging her closer to his chest until her soft spot was pressed right up against him.  _ If only he was standing and she pressed against his cock. _

She surprised him when she reached back on her own accord and unlatched the clothing on her chest. He smirked wickedly up at her, knowing that meant she very much enjoyed his attention. He ripped the garment down her arms and tossed it aside, his lips latching immediately onto one of her nipples. She breathed a moan. Squirmed. Dug her nails into his scalp.

"Gods, Petyr." She breathed, pulling gently -almost soothingly- on his short hair.

He hummed, moving quickly down the fluttering muscles in her stomach but stopping when he hit the waistband of her knickers. He pulled away, panting as he looked up at her darkly.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, his voice deep with lust and hunger.

He could see it in her -what she needed- but he wanted to hear her say it. And he also wanted her verbal consent, too. But mostly he just wanted to hear the words leave her mouth.

She hesitated, her legs hooking around his back as a silent request, but he wasn't satisfied. He raised an eyebrow as he waited, urging her to continue. She licked her lips, sucked the bottom one between her teeth. She squirmed again.

Petyr looked down at the place between her legs, spread wide open for him, and groaned at the sight of her dampness already soaking through.  _ "What do you want?" _ He asked again, more demanding this time.

"I- Please." She tried but he shook his head.

"Not good enough, darling." His fingers crept up her thighs and started rubbing her wetness in slow circles. She shivered, her eyes falling closed.

She moved her hands down to her hips, where she began pushing the last article of clothing off her body. He stopped her immediately and she looked down at him with a confused -desperate- expression. It almost made him laugh.

"I'd like to have the honors, if you don't mind." He told her, hooking his fingers under the fabric and dragging them seductively down her legs and off.

Now she looked very reluctant and shy, her knees pressed firmly together in front of his chest.  _ "Tsk tsk…"  _ He clicked his tongue, giving her a stern look.

She blushed bright red as he parted her legs. And, god's help him, she was gorgeous. A beautiful pink flower that bloomed only for him, slick and shiny with arousal. He twitched in his pants, his cock full and heavy and desperate for attention. But this morning was all about her.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her smooth cunt, he looked back up at her with dark eyes: his pupils having completely swallowed his irises.

"You are fucking beautiful." He told her, his cock twitching again when he looked back down. What he wouldn't give to be balls deep in that cunt this very moment; to unbuckle his belt, pull his cock free and thrust hard into her virgin body.

How sinfully delicious that would feel.

Instead he glided his hand across a pale thigh and then ran his thumb across the length of her slit, stopping at her clit to massage the little bud.

She gasped and squirmed some more, her wetness dripping onto his countertop.  _ Never will he wash this spot again,  _ he thought lewdly. Stroking her lasciviously as she whimpered for him to  _ please keep going! _

"Is this what you want?" He asked, trying to keep the overwhelming desire from seeping through his words. He didn't want to scare her.

She nodded frantically a couple times and wrapped one hand around his wrist to keep his hand against her hot, needy cunt, while the other was used for stability on his shoulder.

He circled her entrance teasingly before finally pushing in, working her slowly while his eyes soaked up every passing expression on her face.

"Petyr,  _ oh!" _

He smirked devilishly, flicking her clit and finger fucking her at the same time. Her musky scent was almost too much to handle… she was so close to him… all he wanted was to shove his face as far between her legs as he could. Let her ride his mouth as hard as she pleases.

Then her phone started ringing and Petyr swore he never hated a cell phone so much in his life.

She jumped when the sound found her ears and scrambled across the counter top to retrieve the device. And  _ of course  _ it was her mother.

"She's always so insistent on interrupting us." Petyr sighed regrettably as he withdrew his hands and leaned back.

"Ah, hello?" She answered hastily, ignoring the intense stare from Petyr just in front of her.

Her legs remained spread and dangling off the island on either side of him. She was leaning back now, one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other holding herself upright behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine. An hour? Yeah that'll work." Sansa said in reply to her mother.

Petyr looked down at his hand, his fingers slick with her juices. He brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean in one try, smirking as the action brought her attention over to him again.

She tasted  _ good. _

Fucking  _ great. _

"He just left for work." She lied, giving him a shy smile as she realized how open she still was to him. And how hungry he remained.

And  _ oh yes _ , hungry he certainly was 

He needed to taste her properly.

Without giving it a second thought, he dipped his head down to her heat and licked her over fully once. She gasped, restraining a moan as her mother still remained on the telephone.

Her free hand immediately twisted into his hair, gripping in hard. He licked her again, and then again and again. She moved her hips in desperate motions to chase after his tongue every time he withdrew it back into his mouth, and it made him laugh against her.

"What? Uhh… no, no I'm fine." She said. Petyr flicked her clit and her entire body jolted, legs tightening like a vice around him.  _ This may be his very favourite place in the world. _

"I just - _ ah- _ felt nauseous for a moment there." She paused, pressing the phone to her chest as she panted and failed to restrain a low moan. "You know how bad hangovers can be."

Petyr's hands were at her hips as he pulled her harder and closer to his starving mouth, which continued to lap and suck at her supple flesh. His countertop now slick with  _ her. _

"Ah, yes well." Her nails scraped against his scalp. "I'll see you later. Yeah, bye."

Petyr groaned into her most sensitive area, eliciting a loud moan from above. It seemed to have built up as she was on the phone.

"Petyr, holy fuck." She rocked against him, her clit rubbing against his nose as he circled her entrance with his tongue.

He pulled back, making her whine like the needy little slut she certainly  _ wasn't,  _ but  _ would _ be for him when the time came.

"You taste  _ divine,  _ baby girl."

Her eyes rolled back as she closed them, her hands guiding his face back where it belongs. _ It seemed that nickname still affected her, _ Petyr thought as he sucked hard on her clit and then gave smacking kisses everywhere around where she  _ really _ wanted him. She always went bright red when he used that name on her, especially in recent years. It thrilled him.

"Petyr… Oh god, Petyr…"

"Yes, sweetling, that's it." He encouraged her, devouring her fully as the muscles in her legs began to twitch and flex around him.

_ Such a beautiful, intimate thing eating a cunt is. Truly. _

"Ah!" She squeaked, pulling hard on his hair. He groaned again, feeling her muscles quake around him.

His cock  _ throbbed. _

"Petyr! PETYR!" She yelled, to his immense delight, coming into his waiting mouth.

He lapped her up graciously, seeing her through to the end of her orgasm. It was only when her finger's loosened in his hair and she slumped back against the marble counter, that he withdrew and gazed hotly down at her. He stood, palming his erection for a moment until he helped her sit up again.

"I- uh…" She climbed off the counter and began finding her clothing. "Um, thank you."

He laughed, helping her with the buttons of his shirt after she slipped it over her shoulders. "You're very welcome, my dear." He said as he wiped her juices from his mustache.

She was  _ bright red. _ Clearly she didn't know what to say or do, and that was fine by him. He had a date with his hand right now, anyways.

She tried to escape with some excuse about needing a shower, but he spun her around roughly and pulled her body against his. There was surprise in her eyes… embarrassment and -Petyr felt himself frown slightly- a little fear.

_ Oh sweetling, I would never push you to do anything. _

But he didn't say that. Instead he grabbed her face with both hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her gently. She smiled nervously once he pulled away, before running up the stairs. He watched her go, stroking himself through his slacks as her ass bounced up the stairs.

* * *

He was unfortunately quite late for work, but seeing as he was his own boss and Olyvar was happy to take a leading role in the meeting he missed, he didn't care much. Especially seeing as he missed the meeting with his tongue deep inside his darling girl's pretty pussy.

He'd miss 100 meetings for that.

He smirked while he looked down, sitting across from Olyvar as he relayed the important points of this morning's meeting.

"He refused to pay the percentage you asked, but I was able to persuade him into-" Olyvar paused, seemingly realizing that Petyr wasn't paying him any attention. "Boss?" He snapped, looking annoyed.

Petyr sighed as he looked back up at the blond in front of him. "Yes sorry… Continue."

"You sure? You seem distracted. We could go over it tomorrow?" He suggested, making Petyr roll his eyes.

"You have my full and prompt attention, Olyvar." He assured the man as his mind already started wandering back to her.

She was a sight. Every inch of her.

He wondered what she thought about this morning? Sure, she fled from him the second she finished, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much. She was so young and innocent still and for her to allow him to see her so exposed… to feast on her most private area… it was a big step, and he sure as hell wasn't taking it lightly.

He knew it was too soon for anything else. Too soon for sex and too soon to ask her to reciprocate anything. Besides, he wasn't the kind of man that needed that. He was beyond happy to give her the pleasure she deserves without an ulterior motive. A was a true please to tend to her as he did, anyways. To see her writhing in pleasure, naked on his countertop.

What more could a man ask for?

He  _ had _ hoped that he would have heard from her by now. A simple text message would have sufficed. But instead, he was forced to check his phone every half hour in hopes that he perhaps hadn't heard it vibrate. But there was never a message, and it was already late… 7:00pm. Usually he'd be home by now, not wanting to get catch up in the busiest hour of his club, but he stayed late to catch up on what he had missed.

Eventually, as he was getting into his car, he caved and texted her first.

_ Petyr: How's my sweetling? _

He knew the first message he sent to her phone couldn't be vulgar or inappropriate in anyway in case someone read it before Sansa could. He trusted her after the first message was read, to either be very responsible and careful texting him around other people, or -preferrably- to go somewhere private.

He figured his message was innocent enough considering she had just stayed a drunken night at his house. If Cat ever asked he'd simply tell her he was just checking in. Making sure she was okay, which was in fact what he was  _ actually  _ doing, just not for the same reasons.

She read it but didn't respond after a few minutes, so he sighed and put his phone down, knowing he wouldn't be able to check it until he got home. He ran a hand through his hair and put the car in drive.

He saw a message on his phone by the time he arrived at his house, but decided to get settled inside with a glass of bourbon before checking it.

His black leather briefcase was set on the coffee table in the living room, and his shoes kicked off. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt to be more comfortable before he flicked on the light in the kitchen and searched for a glass. He was beyond tired after a long day's work… especially considering he was up late with Sansa the night before.

He drank back a mouthful of the golden liquor in one quick shot before filling it a third of the way and bringing it back to the couch with him. He sat back, sighing in relief as he propped his feet up on the table and crossed his legs as he took a long drink.

_ Sansa: Fine. _

Petyr frowned.  _ Fine? _ Maybe he  _ should _ be worried about her reaction earlier.

_ Petyr: Can you call? _

Her response was immediate.

_ Sansa: Not now. In the living room. _

"Well can't you go to your room?" Petyr grumbled aloud as he typed back a response. Maybe he was old fashioned but he never took to texting. It was so impersonal. So hard to understand what someone really means and how they feel. And it also takes 10× longer to have a conversation.

_ Petyr: What's wrong? _

_ Sansa: Nothing's wrong. _

He sighed, taking another drink and closing his eyes as the alcohol burned down his throat. It was a welcome pain.

_ Petyr: Why won't you talk to me? _

He asked bluntly, not having the patience to play this game with her.  _ She's seventeen, _ he reminded himself,  _ this is the main form of communication that she knows. Cut her some slack. _

Petyr turned on the television to distract himself as she typed a response, not wanting to be that person who stares at their phone until a notification pops up.

When the device in his hand vibrated, he looked down, unlocking it with his fingerprint and reading her message.

_ Sansa: I'm just embarrassed. I feel like you were disappointed when I didn't go any further. I know you wanted me to. The last thing I want to do is disappoint you. _

Petyr hastily started typing, but she sent another message so he read that one instead, deleting what he had originally written.

_ Sansa: I'm just not ready. I'm sorry, you've been so patient already. But I don't even know if I was ready for what happened today. _

Petyr sighed regrettably, feeling like shit for pushing her. He hadn't meant to. He wanted to please her, but he didn't think about the fact that she might not have been ready for him to pleasure her just yet.

Another message buzzed his phone.

_ Sansa: Please don't be mad. _

_ Petyr: I'm so sorry, Sansa. I never meant to push you or make you feel uncomfortable. I was trying to make you feel good. I won't do it again, unless you ask me to. I promise. _

_ Petyr: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. _

He felt heavy in his chest, his stomach twisted a little. He finished off the bourbon and leaned forwards with a deep sigh to place the empty glass on the wooden table with a thud.

Here he was all day thinking he pleased the fuck out of his girl, when in reality he over stepped his boundaries and made her feel awful. He felt like such an ass. He should have asked her before he put his mouth on her. He should have waited for her to give a coherent response before he even touched her. But she was responding so prettily that he thought she was fine with it.

But he was supposed to be the adult. The one with enough experience to restrain himself and his desires. He thought he had done that this morning, but now he realized perhaps he didn't.

His back was bent as he rested his elbows on his knees and waited for her reply. Gods he wished he was actually speaking with her.

_ Sansa: No, no! I did enjoy it. A lot. _

Petyr sighed in relief, waiting anxiously for her next message as she typed.

_ Sansa: I don't mean to make you feel bad. It was all very nice, and thank you for that, but I'm just telling you that that was as far as I could have possibly pushed myself this morning. I feel bad that I didn't give you something in return, but I already felt overwhelmed. _

Petyr cringed. He had made her feel overwhelmed. He was disappointed with himself, but he knew not to stress about it too much. She had  _ liked _ their tryst this morning, but it was further than she expected to go so soon, so he shouldn't be expecting anything from her in the near future -is what she's saying.

That was fine by him. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He could wait for her as long as she wished.

_ Petyr: Do not feel bad. Giving you pleasure gave me pleasure. I didn't want anything else from you this morning. I know it was already a big step for you. Thank you for allowing me to take you to that next step… It was an honor. _

Petyr let a small smile show, knowing she'd read that last bit as him teasing her.

_ Sansa: Gosh, thank you for understanding. You're the best, Petyr. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. _

Petyr froze.  _ Boyfriend? _

No, no, he shouldn't be freaked out by this. She wasn't some whore or some one night stand. She's a beautiful girl that he's loved for years -most of her life. They've been kissing and sneaking around for weeks and this morning they were truly intimate for the first time… Of course that was what she saw him as.

But it did make everything real. They weren't just having fun or seeing what was between them. They were  _ dating  _ now, even though he's never actually taken her out on a date.  _ Petyr cursed himself mentally. _ He would have to do that soon. Somewhere where they could be together freely without worries of being seen.

Everything suddenly seemed more risky. More frightening. A relationship suggested a future, which sadly Petyr still wasn't sure Sansa and him could share together. Maybe eventually when she was in her twenties and moved out of her house… maybe then Ned and Cat might be able to understand. But even still… he will be looked at as a pedophile because he was with her through her childhood. It would be a miracle if they ever approved.

The term also seemed so childish for him. It almost made him cringe.

_ Petyr: Of course, my darling girl. Now tell me about your day? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to he from Petyr's point of view so you could all feel his disappointment (in himself) and realization at the reminder that Sansa is still so much younger than him. Still a virgin, and still nervous about any new steps they take together.
> 
> Petyr figured, because he was the one performing on her, that she would be ready... he didn't consider it something she might now want him to do yet... and yes ofc it felt great once he started but she clearly felt a bit ill afterwards. I understand that feeling and I hope I reflected it well enough in this fic.
> 
> Petyr didn't do anything wrong, mind you... not really, but it just kind of hit him in this chapter that his girl still isn't ready for the things he craves from her.


End file.
